Saving Me From The Darkness
by SilverRose24
Summary: Bella can't move on from her depression cycle after Edward left. Charlie gets an offer to work in Mystic Falls. There she meets the gang and friendships are formed, secrets are discovered, old friends return and new love is in the air. Damon finds Bella both mysterious and intriguing. Can he heal her broken heart? And will he lose his in the process?
1. Saving Me

**Saving Me From The Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight or Vampire Diaries. It belongs solely to the talented Stephanie Meyer and the TVD authors and producers. This is the only time I will put disclaimer.**

**Chapter 1: Saving Me**

Pain. That was all that she could feel. It was all that she ever felt now. It consumed and wrecked her. Similar to how fire ruins everything in its path. Pain was her drug and she was addicted to it. Because, if she didn't have that pain to remind her of the heartbreak that HE caused. She would never believe that HE actually existed, and was not some figment of her imagination.

She could not breathe, for every breath she took she felt as though a thousand needles were stabbing at her heart. She could not move, for if she did, that gaping, swirling, torturous hole in her side would open up and the pain would consume her even more than it already did. It hurt to move, or to do anything really but her life was pointless, meaningless now. Nothing would ever fill the void and emptiness that HE left behind.

She sat, catatonic and zombie-like, never stirring or moving from the rocking chair unless it was to the bed or the bathroom and back. Occasionally if the pain was bearable, she would amble down to the kitchen- for a drink of water and nothing else. Starvation ate at her like the plague, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. For HE was gone.

Forever.

HE was never coming back.

So she would sit in the rocking chair looking out the window, but never focusing on anything outside. That was how her time went by. Her withering away like a wilting flower. Her mind locked away in the past, reliving the moments of her life with HIM.

Sometimes she would remember Alice too, and think about whether or not she would get visions of her in this lifeless and unhealthy condition. Could she feel the pain that their leaving had caused her? Or would she just ignore it and carry on with her perfect vampire existence. It seems like Alice had moved on, since she never returns any of her calls or emails.

Sometimes the hurt and betrayal from the rest of the family hurt worse than the pain left by HIM. They had just packed up and vanished without a second thought about her? Did Esme and Carlisle not care for her like a daughter anymore? Was Emmett not worried about his younger sister and her clumsiness?

Just thinking about them brought back that stabbing chest pain. Did they not care about what happened to her at all, or was she now just a passing memory to them? They had embraced her and made her feel like a part of the family. Or was that all part of the plan as well? An elaborate act to fool the silly human into thinking that she mattered to them. To HIM.

And so she sat, never moving never stirring.

...

"Bella I'm home, and I brought Harry's famous fish so we didn't have to order out tonight. Again." Shouted Charlie as he entered the house.

Slamming the door behind him. Sighing, he walked into the kitchen as he didn't hear a reply, and busied himself with getting dinner ready. For one person.

Bella never ate anything anymore besides a drink of water and the occasional pop-tart, but that too was a forced bite or two and the rest always ended up in the trash can.

Charlie squared his shoulders and stood at the bottom of the staircase debating whether to go up or not. He was not the type of person to show his emotions easily and was never the touchy feely guy but this was the limit. It had been almost a month since the Cullen family had left town. He could count the amount of times that Bella ventured outside of her room.

He took a deep breath and made his way up towards her room. Knocking softly on the door, he waited for a few moments before entering. Bella sat crossed leg on her bed picking at a few loose threads from the blanket but did not lift her head or acknowledge Charlie's presence in the room at all. He cleared his throat nervously and made his way over to the bed. Gently sitting down on the edge so as not to disturb or scare Bella, he placed his hand comfortingly on her knee and waited.

"Bells" He said gruffly. No answer.

He sighed and carried on. "Bella, I know you going through and dealing with a rough patch right now. Believe me I understand completely. I went through the same thing when your mother left. I had planned out our entire life together. What we would do. The vacations we would go on. What type of father-daughter things you and I would do together. Hell I even decided when I would retire. That all changed when your mother walked out that door with you. I had to rethink my entire life all over again and it wasn't easy. But Bells, this has got to stop. What you are doing to yourself it's unhealthy and it's slowly taking you away. You are beginning to fade right before my eyes and I hate that I can't do anything about it. You are my little girl and I can't stand to lose you again. So please, for the sake of your old man, just try." Pleaded Charlie as a few tears made its way down and onto his hands.

He blinked away the moisture in his eyes and rubbed away the remainder of the tears. He hadn't even realized he was crying, but then this was his little girl he was worried about.

He glanced at Bella, but she remained still and focused on the loose treads in front of her. He sighed as he looked over her small and frail form. The unhealthy way in which her clothes hung off her body and the dark circles underneath her hollow eyes. He removed his hand from her knee. Gave her a swift kiss on the forehead and got off the bed and walked out the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Making his way to the kitchen he grabbed a beer from the fridge. All hunger forgotten and headed towards the sofa to catch up on the daily sports news. He couldn't help but think of the state his little girl was in. Granted she was no longer a child. But she was his little girl and he hated the feeling of helplessness he got whenever he looked at Bella. If he ever saw that Cullen kid again, that boy would meet with the end of his fists and gun and it wouldn't be pretty sight.

He glanced up at the ceiling as he heard shuffling from Bella's room. She was getting ready for bed and he mentally and emotionally braced himself for the episode of nightmares that they both would endure tonight. He just hoped and wished for a miracle that would let Bella heal soon.

...

Bella let out a deep breath that she hadn't known she was holding as soon the door closed behind Charlie. She had heard everything he had to say. The pain that she felt when she listened to how terrified and scared his voice sounded for her, almost broke her already broken heart into smaller pieces. She knew how much this was affecting Charlie as well, but she just could not bring herself to get out of this state that she was in. It was all HIS fault.

She shut her eyes and blinked away the tears that she could feel were coming on. She promised herself that she would never cry, because once she started she felt like she would never be able to stop them from flowing.

She knew the toll that this must be having on both herself and Charlie. He was living off take-out food and she none. She so wished for a way, a sign, even a miracle to help bring her out of this depression. She was consumed in this bleak darkness and despair. She longed for a way out- if not for herself then for Charlie's sake at least.

She got off the bed and made her way under the covers, being in this state takes a lot of whatever remaining energy you have, be it mental or emotional, and she was exhausted. Settling herself in, she glanced up at the ceiling and took in a deep breath. This was the scary part of her depression cycle, the nightmares.

No matter what she did, they always kept coming back each and every night. It was as if her mind didn't want her to forget at all. She would fall into a slumber only to be thrown into a nightmare consisting of HIM and the night that HE left her all alone in the forest, heartbroken and cold. She would always wake up screaming and panting. Drenched in sweat with Charlie holding her tight in his embrace. Whispering that it was all okay and that he has her safe and sound.

She closed her eyes with one last prayer hoping that tonight would be different.

And it was.


	2. In Need Of A Saviour

_Thank you to all who followed and reviewed the story. It is my first so the feedback was much appreciated. I have the outline of the story, but updates might be slightly slow since I am starting my final university exams this Friday! Can't help inspiration, but I will try my best._

**Chapter 2: In Need Of A Savior**

Charlie woke with a start as a sudden piercing scream echoed throughout the house. His sleep forgotten as he rushed up the stairs towards Bella's room. Slamming open the door he hurried over towards the bed and tried to get Bella to wake up from her nightmare.

"Bella" He cried out as she furiously thrashed around on the bed, screaming and panting.

"Bella wake up. It's me Charlie and I got you Bells. You're safe now." He shouted as he tried to shake her awake. Tonight it seemed as though she had the worst nightmare so far. That was saying something as each one seemed scarier to him than the last.

"No! Don't leave me please, I beg you" She cried out furiously.

"I promise not to tell them, don't hurt me. NO!" Screamed Bella as she continued to trash about ignoring the pleas and cries from Charlie. As suddenly as they started, they stopped just the same. Bella lay still and sweaty. The only indicator of what just transpired, being the heaving and ragged breaths from both her and Charlie.

Charlie slumped down against the bedside running a shaky hand through his hair. His heart was pounding as he tried to regain his breath as he stared at Bella's silent form. Tonight he could tell, was one of those nightmares that frightened her the most. He could understand the first part, her begging that Cullen kid not to leave her. She really did love him, as much as he hated to admit it. But it was the second part that threw him off.

"I promise not to tell them, don't hurt me." What was Bella talking about? Was she hiding some secret that she did not want him to know about? If so, was her keeping this secret putting her in danger, since she obviously seemed like she was threatened or coerced into keeping it to herself.

He sighed as he looked over her once again, his heart breaking as he took in the way she clutched the pillow tightly to herself, as if letting go would bring about another round of horrors. Placing his hand on Bella's forehead he soothed back her hair and covered her up nicely, hoping that she could at least get a few more hours of sleep.

"Sleep would do her some good, however little it may be." He thought to himself bitterly as he left her room silently, leaving the door slightly open so he could keep an ear out for any more disturbances. He made his way downstairs and towards the kitchen for a chilled beer, when he glanced at the clock and stopped dead in his tracks surprised.

It was 4 a.m.

He changed his mind and made a pot of coffee instead of having that beer.

It also means that Bella had slept through most of the night without any disturbances. He had slept without any disturbances. It was the first time since that day that they both got this much sleep. Granted that Bella had a nightmare not less than ten minutes ago. This was progress in a weird twisted way, he thought. He grabbed a cup and made his coffee. Then he headed towards the TV to catch up on some baseball before he needed to head to the station.

…

As soon as she closed her eyes, within seconds she had drifted off to sleep. The exhaustion taking over and lulling her mind into a false sense of security and comfort. The tricks and games that her mind played on her left her more confused and tired than anything else. She wanted to forget. No, she needed to forget. But that seemed like it was never going to happen any time soon. She just wished that it didn't affect Charlie as much as it affected her. She knew he spent most of his nights sleeping on the couch or on the floor by her bedside, but she just couldn't help it. As much as she tried to keep it all in, she couldn't stop the screams from leaving her mouth as the agonizing pain took over and controlled her. The once happy moments that she spent with HIM and HIS family now haunted her as horrific nightmares.

Tonight was the same, but the dream was different than before.

It started of the same way, with HIM breaking up with her in the woods, and leaving her all alone to follow and stumble after him. All while shouting and begging for him to not leave her. When it suddenly changed to a different scene. In it she was sitting outside on a porch swing, dressed in a sun dress and enjoying the sunlight and the way it warmed her skin. When the red-headed vampire appeared, ready to take her revenge for her mate's death. She made for Bella and held her up by her throat, cutting off her oxygen supply and smirking at her.

"Well well if it isn't the pathetic little human pet. What are you doing all alone without your precious Cullens to protect you, huh." Victoria snarled evilly at her. She laughed and threw Bella into the swing. Breaking it and dislocating her shoulder in the process.

"Who's going to protect you from me now huh, Bella?"

"Please Victoria." She cried out.

"I didn't mean for James to die. Please don't kill me. I promise not to tell the Cull- them about it."

"Now where's the fun in that, pet? Or are you too afraid to die? But you will die today, and at my hands." Victoria snarled viciously and made to move towards Bella when her path was suddenly blocked by a tall, dark figure.

"You will not touch Isabella." The figure snarled back furiously in a deadly but soothing voice, and Bella could not help the shiver that ran down her spine at his words.

She could see the barely restrained fury that rolled of him in waves. Victoria's eyes widened as she too realized this, and before Bella could see the face of the stranger with the deadly voice, Charlie's voice interrupted her dreams reminding her that she was still in Forks where it rained all the time and that the sunny image in her head was just part of her nightmare.

Once she settled back down and reminded herself that it was just a nightmare, she heard Charlie shuffling around her and leaving the room. She waited for a few minutes before opening her eyes and letting it adjust to the darkness, before sitting up and thinking about what just happened. It felt real. It felt as though she knew that was going to happen, and that the tall, dark figure with the deadly voice was going to be her Savior, her protector against Victoria. But how could it be, when she didn't even know who he was, or where that dream took place.

She sighed as she leaned back against the headboard and took in a deep breath, relaxing slightly as she exhaled. Her mind was at it again. Fooling her. Making her think and believe what it wanted her to. She was never going to get out of this cycle, unless she got some serious help.

But what could she do, walk up to a random therapist and say "My vampire boyfriend dumped me, his vampire family chucked me to the curb and now I'm having weird dreams where a red-headed vampire is after my blood, literally." She chuckled darkly as she thought about the expressions on their faces, and how they would immediately lock her up in a padded white cell under constant observation, like an animal on display at the zoo.

She got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom, where she went about doing her morning routine. As she headed back to her room, something caught her eye and she stopped at the landing and peeped down to check it out. It was Charlie lying on the sofa, sound asleep with a half-forgotten coffee in his hand. As Bella contemplated heading down to cover him up, a sudden shrill alarm sounded, startling her and making her heart skip a few beats.

She hadn't heard that alarm for so long that she had forgotten Charlie even had one. But what startled her more was the fact that between her nightmare, the time that she was awake and the trip to the bathroom. It must have been an hour at the most. Glancing at the clock on the kitchen wall she realized with a shock that it was 5 a.m.

5 a.m.

That meant that for the first time since HE left, she had actual slept before her usual horror flashback episode. Not only did she sleep, but Charlie did as well and she felt a small flicker of hope inside her, that maybe, just maybe she was going to get through this. She heard Charlie groan and shuffle around and she headed back to her room as quietly as possible. It wouldn't be fair to give Charlie hope that she was going to be all right. When she herself didn't dare to hope too much.

…

**Mystic Falls**

Liz Forbes was a woman with a mission. Heck, she was on a mission. There were suspicious animal attacks going on in her town, and she would be damned if she didn't get to the bottom of this matter. If they thought Caroline was bad at bossing people around, then they sure as hell had no idea what they were in for when it was time for her to deal with them, or it. Or whatever the blasted thing was.

She gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white as she fumed with anger. How dare they?! As if she didn't have enough to deal with, with having vampires, witches and werewolves running around town. On top of that the stupid council with their so-called issues and concerns and now she had this to take care of. She huffed with frustration as she neared the Salvatore boarding house and made her way up the driveway.

Stefan answered the door as soon as he heard a car pulling up. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as Liz got off the car and made her way over to him.

"Sheriff Forbes, what a pleasant surprise." Stefan said sounding mildly curious as to why she was there. He didn't have anything against her, it was just that she hardly ever came to the boarding house. Preferring to speak over the phone and meeting elsewhere. Not that he would blame her, seeing as how her last experience here ended up with her being drained off the vervain in her system.

"Stefan, is Damon in and please it's Liz?" She answered warmly, entering the house and making her way towards the seating area.

"I'm sorry I know it's early but there's a situation, and I need his help. Well all of you guys' help if you are willing too."

"Sure Liz no problem, let me just get Damon for you. Would you like a drink in the meanwhile?" Stefan asked.

"Scotch please." She answered with a grin.

"Wow, must be some situation huh." He replied with a grim smile as he handed her the glass of scotch.

"You have no idea, Stefan. Although I'm hoping you will help me get some leads. Your investigation ability is much more thorough than mine anyways." She answered with a nervous laugh. Stefan nodded as he headed out to get Damon.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked surprise evident in her voice. She had just come down the stairs when she heard her mother and Stefan talking.

"I thought you were going to the station." She said as she walked in and settled down next to her mother on the couch.

"I think the better question is, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be on your way to school by now." Liz asked equally surprised.

"Mom" Caroline replied with a roll of her eyes.

"The boarding house is the only house in Mystic Falls not connected to the main water system, hence no vervain. Meaning I can have a nice shower in peace without worrying about burning my skin off." She ended off in a huff.

"Oh" Was all Liz had time to say as Damon entered the exact same time, Stefan in tow.

"Liz, just my favorite council person to see as soon as I open my eyes." Damon said with a smirk in place as he made his way over to the cabinet and poured himself a glass of Bourbon.

"Now my day is officially ruined." He grumbled.

"Damon" Liz replied with no sympathy in her voice at all, meaning she hadn't taken his words to heart.

"I'm sorry to drop by like this, but I need your help. There's been some attacks recently."

The atmosphere in the room immediately changed. Caroline glanced worriedly between her mother and the two brothers. While Stefan and Damon shared a quick glance before turning their attention back to Sheriff Forbes.

"When you say attacks, do you mean like animal attacks?" Stefan asked. Worry evident in his calm voice.

"Of course she means animal attacks. Bambi otherwise she won't be here would she, genius." Damon sarcastically shot back as he downed the rest of his drink.

"There goes my carefree day." He thought to himself before turning back to Liz and asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, but I do know that it definitely isn't a vampire bite for sure. I can't say about werewolf though. Seems too mangled to make out." Liz replied with a shudder looking a bit sick.

"Well I can't promise anything yet. Since we don't even know what this beast is. But, we'll look into it, won't we Damon." Stefan said with a warning tone in his voice that was obviously directed towards Damon.

"Yes of course, anything for good 'ol Liz." Damon replied with his trademark smirk in place.

"Thank you, both of you." Liz said sincerely. The sound of Caroline clearing her throat brought their attention back to her.

"Of course I'm also helping, thanks for asking by the way, MOM." She said with that tone of finality that said 'I dare you to argue'.

She raised her eyebrows as Liz gave her a shocked look, and then smiled brightly as her mother's shoulders sagged and she let out a resigned breath knowing that she couldn't exactly argue with Caroline on this matter, as it was technically her problem as well.

Stefan chuckled as he watched the interaction between the two Forbes women, and Damon rolled his eyes as he poured himself another glass of Bourbon.

"Well since we don't know what we dealing with here right now, we might need all the help we can get. I can arrange for a close friend of mine to come down and help with the case. He is an expert on animal attacks, and the mayor will be down our backs wondering why we aren't calling outside help since this is the third attack so far this month." Liz said once she was sure everyone was on board with the investigation.

Damon huffed as he muttered something about Carol under his breath and Caroline shot him a glare, but he nodded along to Liz's suggestion.

"It might make us council members look good too, like we are actually doing something other than poisoning the water supply of this godforsaken town with vervain." He replied harshly.

"Who is this friend of yours anyway?" Caroline asked full of curiosity.

"Charlie Swan."


	3. Hope In The Form Of A Letter

**Chapter 3: Hope In The Form Of A Letter**

**Mystic Falls at the Grill**

"Okay so I dug around and found out everything I could about Charlie Swan and it turns out, he's a pretty decent guy. Graduated from the academy with mom. That's how she knows him. They were total nerds. Always competing, and they came out 1st and 2nd respectively. They have history together. Please don't ask me about it, it's totally gross discussing your mom's previous love exploits. Also he's divorced, and has one daughter that's our age. Well technically my age since you are like a hundred and something years old. Where's Elena?" Caroline huffed out as soon as she sat down in the empty chair across from Stefan, who was still trying to process the information that Caroline had just dumped on him.

He was not sure whether it was from the lack of blood in his system, or just Caroline being her usual perky self. Even being a vampire with heightened senses and abilities, he needed a few seconds to process all of that.

"Sorry what did you say?" Stefan asked quizzically. Caroline rolled her eyes in exasperation and said.

"I asked where's Elena, I thought she was joining us for lunch."

"Oh, well she had some things to do with Bonnie so they both left after school. She said to tell you there's a sleep over tonight at her house and that you better be there with your famous brownies at 8." Stefan relayed the message to her as the waiter brought over their food and drinks.

"I already ordered before you got here. I hope you don't mind. I did get your usual though."

"Thanks ,you are the best." Caroline grinned back at her best friend as she dug into her meal.

"The Grill seems awfully empty today don't you think Stefan. I mean it's after 2 pm and there are only a handful of people around." Caroline observed as she took a sip of her cocktail drink.

"Well I think it has something to do with these animal attacks that are happening. Lately people are becoming a bit more careful with their safety." He mused, his voice full of irony, receiving a chuckle in return from Caroline.

"Anyway you were saying something about Charlie Swan." Stefan suggested as he stole a fry from Caroline's plate.

"Hey!" She accused playfully and carried on.

"Well he seems like your average guy but his record says he's pretty good with handling cases like animal attacks. Apparently it's a frequent thing over in Forks, that's where he lives. Also he's Chief of the Police back there so he's got a pretty good track record going." Caroline summed up as she mentally went over all the details that she had gathered, thinking if she left out any bits of information.

"And his daughter?" Stefan inquired.

"Anything special on her?"

"Not that I could find, just that her name is Isabella and she used to live in Phoenix and when her mom remarried, she moved back to Forks to stay with Charlie."

"Wow Barbie, do you always snoop around in other people's personal lives, or it an acquired vampire trait that suddenly bloomed into existence?" Damon sarcastically asked as he took a seat besides Stefan and stole a fry from Caroline's plate.

"Hey! What is it with you both stealing my food, get your own plate. And for your information Stefan asked me to check up on them. Ha!" Caroline shot back at him with a smirk.

"What? Saint Stefan told you so. Did you mistakenly have human blood today, brother? Darn it, I always forget to keep the veggie bags separate." He said while squinting at Stefan to see if he could tell a difference.

"Ha ha very funny Damon, I just wanted to be sure and find out everything that we could beforehand. I mean we haven't come across this sort of attack and to be honest we don't have much of a clue or a head start to begin with." Stefan reasoned while Caroline agreed with him.

"Excuse me." Damon huffed indigently as Caroline and Stefan both looked at him with curious eyes.

"I'll have you know that I sat in the most boring 2 hour council meeting of my entire existence to find out exactly what the hell is going on here. Trust me, you do not want to be anywhere near Carol Lockwood right now. She is just pure torture, urgh!" He exclaimed to the two of them shuddering dramatically.

"So" retorted Caroline.

"Soooo" Imitated Damon raising an eyebrow towards her.

"So what did you find out at the meeting Damon." She ground out between her teeth while mentally counting up to one hundred, so as not to give in to the satisfactory urge of reaching across the table and snapping his neck.

"Oh that, why didn't you say so, Care. Nothing." He shrugged while stealing another one of her fries.

"Nothing" Said Stefan surprised by his brothers words.

"You mean even the council doesn't have a clue into what's going on?" He questioned Damon curiously.

"Nope, and it doesn't look like they're getting any answers anytime soon." He smirked back at them, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Well I hope Chief Swan has better luck at cracking this case than we do." Caroline grumbled at her two companions, slumping down in her chair.

…

**Forks**

"Hey Chief! This came for you in the mail early this morning." Said a fellow officer as Charlie entered the station and headed towards his desk.

On his way he grabbed the letter out of the officer's hand and shouted out a quick thanks as he settled in his seat and stared at the envelope. It was addressed to him all right, but who would send him a letter? Everyone here knows him by name and they always brought their issues to him face to face. Sighing he tore open the envelope and removed the letter, quickly opening it up to see what it was all about. He froze as he stared at the familiar handwriting that covered the page. He would recognize that writing style anywhere. He could also tell that it was written in haste. Judging by the pressured writing on the page. Shaking his head to clear the memories that came rushing back, he focused on the task before him and read.

_Dear Charlie_

_How are you? That's a silly question considering you are the Chief of Police, don't worry I wasn't spying I inquired about you before sending this letter. How's little Bella doing? Although I doubt she's still the little girl that I remember._

_Anyway I'm sending you this letter because I have a case that has stumped me and I need your help in figuring it out. There's been a series of animal attacks around Mystic Falls, three this past month and the bodies are too mangled to tell what caused it. My department and I are at wits end with this case and we would appreciate all the help that we could get. Please Charlie I know I'm asking you for a huge favor, but I really need your help. Consider it for old times' sake. If you do decide to accept, I am willing to offer you a permanent position on my force as Deputy Sheriff, and I can guarantee you that Bella will be granted an immediate acceptance into Mystic Falls High School as soon as you give me the green light._

_You have my contact details. You have until tomorrow noon to think about it. I need an answer by Friday latest._

_Liz_

Liz Forbes had contacted him after many long years. He could still remember the last time that they had spoken, and the words that were exchanged between the once close friends had not been kind.

He realized that one could never quite outrun or forget the past. You could only bury the memories for so long until they bubbled to the surface. But now was not the time to ponder over what had been said and done all those years ago.

Liz needed his help and he needed to decide whether or not to accept the olive branch that she had extended to him. Forks had been his home for many years. He was comfortable here. He had built his life in this small town. Made lifelong friends with Billy and the others on the reservation.

But in the dead of the night when he laid in bed staring at the ceiling unable to sleep, he would always wonder what his life would have been like if he hadn't turned his back on Mystic Falls all those years ago. Then he thought about his little girl Bella, and realized that if he didn't walk away he would never have had her in his life. The one thing that completed him and made all the troubles worthwhile.

He ran his hand over his face tiredly, this was a discussion and decision that needed to be made at home, with Bella. He briefly wondered what she would have to say about this offer. But then remembered that she hardly spoke a word anymore. Nevertheless, it wouldn't hurt to try and initiate a conversation with her, even if it would be one-sided at the most.

He shoved the letter in his coat pocket and pushed away all thoughts of Liz and Mystic Falls from his mind as he stared ahead at the impending pile of paperwork that was neatly placed on his desk. He groaned as he picked up his pen and began reviewing the files.

"Just an ordinary normal day in Forks." He muttered as he made himself comfortable for what he knew would be a long day ahead.

…

Bella stood still in the doorway of her bedroom as the door closed with a soft click behind her. She glanced around the room taking in her surroundings for the first time in days. The curtains were drawn shut, clutter littered the floor and she did not want to even glance at the enormous pile of clothing thrown on the bedside table and chair. Her eyes widened in surprise as she ran her finger along the edge of the desk, only to come across an unhealthy layer of dust.

"How did I become this type of person?" She thought bitterly to herself as she made her way further into the room examining what used to be her old bedroom.

"Did I really just give up on everything since that day happened? What about Charlie, how is he handling all of this." She wondered as she sat down on the edge of her bed, deep in thought.

"This has got to stop. I can't keep doing this to myself and Charlie anymore. He deserves better than this." She muttered as she stood up and made her way out the room and down towards the kitchen for all the cleaning supplies.

She would clean up her room first. Then tackle the rest of the house. For right now she very much needed any sort of distraction until she could think of something that would benefit them both.

Bella walked back to her room and immediately drew open the curtains, causing the bright sunlight to flood the room. It looked good she thought, as she shielded her eyes away from the glaring light still trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. It signified a kind of hope. Like the light at the end of the tunnel.

She immediately set to work trying to clean up and make the room fit for sleeping in. After almost an hour and a half, she was done. Bella heaved a sigh of relief as she fell back onto her newly sheet-ed bed and inhaled the fresh scent of new bedding. This was a new start for her, in a small way. It signified her taking initiative and trying to move on from whatever HE had done. Snuggling down further into the bed, Bella let out a content sigh as she closed her eyes enjoying the warm afternoon sunlight on her skin.

She hadn't realized when she had fallen asleep, but soon she was entering a dream that was completely different than her usual ones. In it, she was standing outside a building. The chill of the air around her giving her goose bumps. She could her the blaring sounds of music playing in the background. Before she could examine her surroundings, she heard footsteps, causing her to turn around and face the unknown stranger that stood still in front of her.

"Isabella" The stranger acknowledged with a nod of his head in her direction.

"What do you want?" Isabella asked roughly, anger lacing her voice.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you."

"I know, but I couldn't just leave things the way we left it yesterday. I agree, that I have hurt your feelings by keeping all this a secret from you. But it was for your own protection. I didn't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't let anything happen to you." The stranger said. His familiar voice laden with an unnamed emotion.

"How could you do this to me." Isabella asked hurt evident in her voice.

"After everything that I've been through. This is exactly what they did to me and you know it. I hate being kept in the dark and I definitely hate secrets."

The air was thick with emotion as silence fell between the two companions. The stranger took a step forward, and placed a cautious finger under Bella's chin. She slowly raised her head. Her teary eyes meeting his for the first time that night. Brown met blue, and before she could even blink, the hot tears spilled over. She let out a sob as the stranger gently wiped away the tears and slowly pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped herself in his warm, comforting embrace and let the tears run its course. The stranger softly whispered soothing words to calm her down. They stood like that for a few minutes. Bella pulled out of the embrace and took a deep breath of the cool air to help calm her nerves.

"Thank you." She murmured softly.

"I'm sorry." The stranger said honestly. His usually loud and obnoxious voice soft this time.

Bella looked back at him and smiled. He smirked back, already knowing that she had forgiven him as soon as she let him pull her in for a hug.

"Although I would prefer if you didn't tell anyone about this little apology stunt. Especially my brother, he would never let me live it down." He said sarcastically. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go back in and enjoy the party otherwise I won't hear the end of it if Caroline finds out that I bailed on her."

The stranger's smirk grew as he threw his arm around her shoulder and the two walked back towards the loud party in comfortable silence.

Bella woke with a start and a loud gasp, as she quickly sat up and tried to get her breathing back under control. That was the second time in two days that she had this kind of dream. Dreams that revolved around her and this mysterious stranger. A stranger that seemed to protect and care for Bella. One that looked out for her well-being. Or so it seemed from the state of her dreams.

"What was going on." She thought as she got off the bed and walked over to the window.

"Why was she having dreams about this man, and who was Caroline?" She thought numbly to herself. She was sure she didn't know anyone by that name. Either here and in Phoenix.

She banged the window in frustration and made her way downstairs to the kitchen to fix herself some tea. There was something about this entire situation that she couldn't put her finger on. Why her? As if her life wasn't messed up enough, now she was getting dreams about mysterious people that supposedly know her. And where was this place anyway. It sure as hell didn't look like Forks, or anyplace in Phoenix that she knew of. She groaned in frustration as she banged her head down onto the kitchen table.

The sound of keys and the front door opening broke Bella out of her musings. She glanced up just in time to see Charlie enter the passage and hang up his gun, badge and keys.

"Hey dad." Bella called out softly. Charlie jumped in surprise and spun around to see Bella standing by the kitchen counter, nursing a mug of tea in her hands. He stared at her for a good few minutes before shaking himself out of his stupor and making his way over to the fridge to get himself a cold beer.

"Hey Bells." He replied. "How you doing?"

"Okay I guess, I cleaned out my room today." She answered back uncertainly, realizing just how rough and raspy her voice sounded. If Charlie noticed the same, he didn't say.

"That's good. That's excellent. It's a start." He said happily, smiling at Bella for the first time in days.

"Yeah I guess. I'm going to start on the rest of the house tomorrow." Bella answered, happy to see the smile on his face.

"You hungry for pizza?" Charlie asked hesitantly as he sat down across from her. He didn't want to push her too much, but he needed to see her eat something.

"Sure thing." She responded.

"Bells, I uh. I need to ask or discuss something with you. It concerns you as well." He said nervously, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, okay. What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I got a letter today from an old friend. She's the Chief of her police force in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She asked me for some help regarding a case of animal attacks that's happening around town."

"I still don't see how it relates to me." Bella said confusion lacing her voice.

"Well, the offer is that I go down there, with you. The offer is a permanent one. To move down to Mystic Falls. If we do, I also get the position of Deputy Sheriff." Charlie finished in one Breathe.

"I see, so if you say yes, then we move from Forks." Bella questioned.

"Yes" Charlie replied looking at Bella intently as he said his next words.

"New place, new start, and new beginnings"

Bella looked up at him as he spoke those words.

"A new place, new start and new beginnings." She thought carefully. Isn't that what we need in our lives at the moment? A fresh start from all this hurt and pain and anguish that was caused. Moving on from all the good and bad memories in this town, the friends that they had both made, some lifelong in Charlie's case.

"What friends do I have." She thought bitterly, thinking of Mike and Lauren and Jessica, and their constant complaining taunts.

"The only friend I think I have is Angela, and I've been blowing her off ever since that day happened." Maybe we do need that fresh start, that new hope that everything is going to finally be alright.

That she was going to be alright.

She knew that Charlie was keen on the move, she could hear the underlining hope in his voice. She also knew that deep down she wanted, no needed it too. If she was ever going to try and move on with her life, she needed a new place with new faces and new friends. Where she could just be Bella Swan without people judging and watching her every move based on the fact that her father is the Chief of Police, or worse, the girl that HE dumped in the forest the day after her disastrous birthday.

Bella took in a deep breath and said. "Well then, Mystic Falls here we come."


	4. Revelations

**Chapter 4**: **Revelations**

The days following the decision to move to Mystic Falls was filled with many mixed feelings from both Charlie and Bella. Although they were very much looking forward to this new phase in their lives. They couldn't help but feel anxious about what to expect from it all.

Charlie was dealing with the prospect of seeing Liz again, and while it was a good thing for the once close friends. It also brought about the dilemma of having to face old memories and decisions that brought them to where they are today. He was torn between wanting to keep it all a secret and telling Bella the entire truth. He knew she wouldn't believe him, he didn't believe it himself at that time and it took someone almost dying for Charlie to see what was right in front of his eyes.

On the other hand, Bella was more worried about what this would mean for her. Starting a new school in a completely new place with no one familiar to seek comfort from. Also would she be able to make friends and start her life over? A new slate and no strings attached to the past? Would the haunting nightmares finally leave her alone once she left everything behind? Bella knew deep down in her heart that a part of her would never let her forget her time and memories with HIM. As much as it hurt, HE became a part of her world and that is something that she cannot so easily let go off.

Once the decision was made, everything else fell into motion quite quickly afterwards. Bella and Charlie spent almost all of their time packing and sorting their belongings into boxes for the move. Charlie had written back a positive response to Liz the day after discussing things with Bella.

They were expected in Mystic Falls in less than a week's time. Once Liz had gotten word, she started to arrange for a house for the Swan's so that they wouldn't have to lodge at a hotel once they got to town. It was decided that they would sell the house in Forks as they saw no point in keeping it. The money would then go into Bella's college fund and into the new house.

Once word got around town that Charlie Swan was up and leaving Forks, the rumor mill sprang into action. Both Bella and Charlie were quite amused by the stories that made its rounds within the Forks community. Although you could clearly tell that many of the stories were started by the teens at Forks High.

Especially Jessica and Lauren. Bella couldn't help feel the sting of rejection and betrayal by those she once considered her friends. The rumors that they were throwing around weren't very nice to her either. The only person that Bella had the nerve to call was Angela. While the girls were never particularly close. Angela was genuinely happy for her and believed that this move was for the best. They promised to keep in contact afterwards and Bella now felt that they could truly become close friends.

Fortunately for Charlie, the rumors didn't spread as far as La Push, and while Charlie was grateful for the fact that he could tell his best friend the news. He knew Billy wouldn't be as welcoming about the move as Bella had been. There was only one thing that he could do now. Tell Billy and hope he would take the news well. If not for his sake then for Bella's at least.

The perfect opportunity presented itself when Billy called to say that the Quileute tribe was having a bonfire feast to celebrate the news of Sam and Emily's engagement and that Charlie and Bella should be there to partake in the festivities as well.

Since they were honorary members of the tribe owing to the great friendship between Charlie and the Elders. Bella had immediately jumped at the idea of going to the reservation. Stating it would be good to see them all before they leave in a few days' time. This way Charlie won't have to be afraid of breaking the news to Billy, much to his embarrassment.

…

The night of the feast finally arrived, and Bella had prepared an apple pie dessert as a peace offering on behalf of Charlie. She knew that was Billy's favorite.

"Stop fidgeting and let's go, before Billy sends out driftwood signals for you." Bella said with amusement in her voice.

She was finding this entire situation extremely amusing and couldn't help but tease Charlie whenever the opportunity presented itself. Charlie rolled his eyes at Bella but didn't say anything as they headed out to the cruiser. If he was being honest with himself, Charlie was purposely acting this way because of the reactions and playful nature that Bella was showing. He knew it was childish but he couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw how her eyes light up with amusement every time he grumbled about Billy.

He was happy that she was slowly shedding the shell that she was whole up in, and for the smile that now graced her lips. Charlie would happily don a clown suit and red nose if he had to.

The drive to the reservation was peaceful and filled with small talk about what needed to be done once they reached Mystic Falls. As they reached the Black residence, Bella could see that the celebration was in full swing, with local music, laughter and drinks going all around. Getting out of the cruiser, Bella braced herself for the onslaught of questions that she knew was going to come her way. Not about the move, but about HIS leaving. It was no secret to anyone that there was a deep hatred and animosity running between the Cullens and the Quileute. The reason for it was simply that they existed. Charlie always brushed it off as superstitious tribal beliefs, but Bella knew better. Jacob had once told her about the legendary story of how both the Quileute and the Cullen's came to be, and although Bella was only privy to half the tale. She knew there was more to it than what they let on.

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, Bella smiled as she and Charlie made their way over to Billy and the Elders.

"Charlie old man, good to see you again. I heard you were very busy these past few days, packing and everything." Old Quil said smirking.

While the others gathered around and looked towards Bella and Charlie in confusion. Bella ducked her head to hide her smile as Charlie suddenly looked very flustered and nervous. He kept glancing between Bella and Billy and opened his mouth quite a few times not knowing what to say.

"Spit it out Charlie, what's Old Quil rambling on about now." Billy exclaimed, looking at Charlie for an explanation. Charlie looked at him and sighed.

"I got a job offer from the Mystic Falls Police Department in Virginia. I accepted and we moving from Forks at the end of the week."

Silence greeted the group after Charlie's revelation. There was not a sound to be heard as everyone stared stunned at the pair of newcomers. Bella looked around gauging the expressions on everyone's face. They were all shocked and that was to be expected, but two faces stood out from the rest.

Billy and Jacob Black.

Their expressions to say the least, mainly consisted of glaring at Charlie, and anyone else who dared say a word to them. Bella could understand why Billy would feel this way. He and Charlie had been inseparable ever since they met. They went through it all together. Charlie was there for him when he met in the accident that bound him to a wheelchair and Billy was there for Charlie through all the drama and heartache caused by Renee leaving.

They were each other's constant and support pillar. The one strength they knew they could rely on when needed. So when Billy wheeled off in a huff towards the house and Charlie ran in after him, she had an idea what their conversation would be like.

But Jacob, why did he look so angry. Granted that they had known each other since they were little, but Bella did a good job of blocking out the memories of the holidays she spent in Forks back then. So she didn't remember their interactions that well. But it seemed as though Jacob did. Even when she was back in Forks for good, the only time she really spoke to him alone was that day on First Beach. When she flirted and threw in the extra charm in order to find out the reason why the Cullens didn't venture anywhere near their land.

So what was his reason for being so mad about this whole move? Bella hated to admit it to herself. But now that she thought about it, she might have been too charming with him that day. He was a teenage boy. A young one too and maybe she had unintentionally given him ideas about a blossoming romance between the two of them. She decided that she needed to clear the air between them before she left. It would not do well for Jacob to pine over someone who clearly didn't think of him in that way at all.

She made her over to where Jacob was surrounded by a few boys. They looked to be arguing and trying to stop Jacob from going off somewhere. As Bella approached, Sam motioned for the boys to stand back and after a long stare between Bella and Jacob they left and headed back to the bonfire, where Emily and the other girls were waiting.

"Hey, what was that all about." Bella said as she walked up to him. He seemed angry, his fists clenching and unclenching, and he looked to be trying to control his anger in front of her.

Bella raised an eyebrow at his peculiar behavior, and she kept a good distance from him as she spoke.

"Look I know we haven't spoken in a while and I was going to tell you that we were moving sooner rather than later. But things came up and it just got left to the side." She wondered why she was justifying herself to Jacob Black. She didn't need to be accountable to him for anything at all.

"I saw your reaction earlier. Are you not happy that Charlie got a better job?"

"I'm happy for Charlie, but why do you have to just jump up and leave again? Can't he just leave you behind?" Jacob spat out, his words full of hatred and underlying anger. Bella stared at him shocked, in all her encounters with him she had never seen him like this before.

"Excuse me, but my father cannot just go off on his own without a care for his daughter. How could you even suggest such a thing! What Charlie and I decide is our private business and you have no right to question it at all Jacob Black. So I suggest you leave the attitude behind and talk to me like a normal person or I'm out of here." Bella huffed in anger as she stared Jacob down, and he was too shocked by the change in her behavior to say anything else.

"Listen here Jacob. I have no idea what is going on with you, and at the moment I don't really care. I have my own problems to worry about and I don't need you adding to it. I can understand why Billy would be upset about the news and his response to it would be totally acceptable. But that doesn't give you a right to throw a fit for a matter that doesn't even concern you."

"I think I know what this is all about and before you say anything else. I have a confession to make. That day at First Beach, when I, uh, coaxed you into telling me your tribal stories about the Quileute and the Cold Ones. I had an ulterior motive. I wanted to find about more about them and why they were always so mysterious and secretive. I was curious and you just happened to be there, eager to tell me whatever I wanted to know. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know it was wrong." She took a deep breath before she said the next part and hoped that Jacob wouldn't lose his anger over it.

"I think of you as a younger brother, and I'm sure I'm going to miss both you and Billy once we leave Forks."

Jacob stood as still as a statue once he heard those words leave Bella's lips. He could not believe it. He fought with Sam and the others over Bella. As it turns out that they were right all along. She used him. He was a fool to fall for it. He stared at her nervous and flustered form for a few minutes before giving her a long hard glare, and turned around to stomp off towards the beach.

"Jacob?"

"Just leave me alone Bella. I think you've done enough anyway. Why don't you go find someone else to manipulate into doing whatever it is that you want next. Enjoy your life in Mystic Falls." He ground out as he broke into a run.

Bella stared at his back as he faded from sight and sighed as she turned around, heading back to the bonfire. She understood how Jacob felt, and she didn't blame him in the slightest for the words that he threw at her. She just hoped that one day he would come around. She looked around at everyone gathered outside and realized that Charlie and Billy were still inside. Just as Bella was heading over to the Black house, her path was blocked by a wall of shirtless bodies.

The tribal boys that she had seen earlier with Jacob were standing in front of her, staring her down with expressionless faces. The one in the middle looked to be the leader, and after a few minutes he stepped forward and extended his hand to Bella.

"My name is Sam Uley and I think we need to have a talk in private."


	5. Discussions

**Chapter 5: Discussions**

"Billy!" Charlie shouted as Billy stormed into the house slamming the door behind him as he wheeled into the living room.

"Billy wait up. Will you at least listen to what I have to say? You can't just give me the cold shoulder without knowing my reasons behind this decision." Charlie said as he came in behind.

"Why not? After everything that happened in that place, your going to go back. Take up a job and live happily ever after with Bella?" Billy shouted as he stared Charlie down. Anger evident in both his eyes and voice.

"I don't need to understand anything Charlie, it's downright stupid that's what it is."

There was a strained silence after Billy's outburst and Charlie stared at his best friend not knowing what to say. Finally he sighed and sat down on the couch, his body sagging into it as he suddenly looked as though he had aged a good few years in the span of a few minutes.

"I'm doing this for Bella." He whispered.

"She needs a fresh start away from all this mess and depression that she's caught herself in. I've seen how broken and lifeless my daughter has become ever since her birthday. I hate that boy for making her into this person. This is not her Billy. She always had this spark within her, whether it was her stubbornness or her determination for something showing. She always had this light in her eyes. The kind that when you looked at her you knew that no matter what gets thrown her way she was never going to give up."

"And now she has." Billy whispered. His heart breaking for his brother in all but blood as he heard the pain and anguish in his voice. Charlie rubbed his hand over his face tiredly, and he took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"She's gone. My Bella is gone, and instead I have this shell of a person living with me. Sometimes I blame myself for all of this, because if I hadn't told her how wholeheartedly I approved of Carlisle and his family, then maybe she wouldn't have been in this state today." Billy wheeled over to Charlie and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing that happened was your fault Charlie. You couldn't have predicted that this would happen. What that Cullen kid did to Bella was solely his fault."

"You're a brilliant father Charlie, and it shows in your actions." He gave him a reassuring squeeze before maneuvering himself in front of Charlie.

Charlie stared at a loose thread on the armrest as he thought over what Billy had just told him. Even though Bella had been away from him for most of her life. She had chosen to stay with him in the last remaining years of her childhood. And when she came back last year.

Charlie had done everything in his power to make certain that Bella would be happy here. That when the time came for her to walk out the door into the beginning of her future, she would leave happily and with a smile on her face.

"I was losing hope that she was ever going to be all right again." He said quietly as he fingered the thread.

"The nightmares wouldn't stop, in fact they kept getting worse each night. She was slowly losing weight from not eating or drinking anything at all. I considered sending her back to Renee so she could try and help Bella out, but when Bella heard she threw a right fit. I was shocked. I hadn't seen that much emotion from her in a while. So I dropped the matter. I lied and told Renee she was finally on the mend." Charlie looked up at Billy with sadness in his eyes.

"Then it suddenly came to me that she didn't want to leave from here because of all the memories she shared with him. Being here and seeing the places that they spent their time together at, reminded her that it was all real and it showed me that she didn't want to let go and move on."

"Then what changed because the Bella I see today looks different. She looks alive." Billy asked curiously.

Charlie straightened and said. "The job offer from Mystic Falls did."

"Liz wrote to me asking for help on an animal attack case that they couldn't figure out. She said that if I accepted, the position was permanent and that I would be the Deputy Sheriff of the Department."

Billy regarded him for a few seconds before gruffly saying, "That was very gracious of Liz."

"It was." Charlie stated.

"Look, I know that there's a tense past between Liz and I. That things ended terribly back then. But when that letter came and after I read it. All I could think about was Bella. How this could possibly be the miracle that we needed for her to become herself again. So I decided to talk to her about it. She was hesitant at first. But then she agreed because she knew as well I did, that the only way for her to ever heal and close old wounds would be for her to have a change of scenery. So I took the job for my daughter's sake." Charlie said in a pleading voice full of desperation.

Billy sighed and closed his eyes as he thought about everything Charlie had said so far. He let out a slow, deep breath and his voice was calm as he spoke.

"I understand Charlie."

Charlie looked up shocked that his friend had given in so quickly. Then he realized that just as how he would do anything for Bella. Billy would do everything in his power to make sure that Jacob was safe and healthy.

His eyes shone with gratitude and appreciation for his best friend and he cleared his throat before gruffly saying a thank you.

Billy nodded but put his hand up to stall whatever it was that Charlie was about to say.

"I know I said I understand and I do because I would do the same for Jake. But putting yourself back in that town with Liz and all those past issues that can't be forgotten. Tell me did you honestly think for one second about how all this is going to affect you?"

Charlie stood up and walked over to the window. He could see Bella standing and talking to Sam and the other boys from the reservation. They looked to be deep in conversation. He turned back to face Billy.

"I know. Trust me I thought about that too. But I can't keep hiding it anymore. I decided that once we get to Mystic Falls and Bella is well settled there, I will tell her the truth. From Liz's letter it seems as though she also wants the same thing. We are going to be working together after all. It would be in both our best interests to bury the past and move on."

"What if Bella doesn't take the news well?" Billy questioned quietly.

Charlie looked at him and said just as quietly. "I can only hope and pray that Bella does."

The two friends sat in a comfortable silence afterwards. Both deep in thought about the events that brought Charlie Swan to where he is now. Both hoping that the future brings Bella Swan the happiness that she deserves.

…

Bella stared at Sam and the other boys in front of her. She was surrounded and had no way of evading them even if she wanted to. She sighed as she took his hand politely and shook it.

"Bella. Then you all already knew that didn't you." She said wryly as she took in all their appearances carefully.

She was shocked when she came across Embry and Quil standing behind a few of the older boys. They had drastically changed since the last time she had seen them, and that was a few weeks ago. Both boys had bulked up significantly, with muscles and abs and even some kind of tribal tattoo inked across their right upper arm.

"Embry is that you? When did all of THAT happen?"

He looked down shyly as all the attention was suddenly thrown on him. Sam cleared his throat and all heads turned toward him, and he looked at Bella.

"Maybe we should head off to one side for this conversation."

The group moved along to the edge of reservation. Standing nearby the path which lead to first beach. She briefly wondered where Jacob had disappeared off too. But brushed away the thought as she turned toward Sam.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked him curiously. Wondering what was so important that he needed to pull her aside for it.

Sam stared at her intently for a few minutes before carefully saying, "Before we continue can I have your word that whatever is said now is kept between those of us present here? It is important that you don't tell Charlie or even Billy that we had this conversation."

Bella looked at him shocked realizing that the matter at hand must be very important. The residents of La Push were very private people and did not trust outsiders easily.

She took a deep breath as she held his gaze and nodded.

"Yes you have my word."

"Whoa whoa, how can we trust her Sam. Don't you remember who she spends all her time with!" Yelled Paul from behind Bella.

Sam looked past her towards Paul and said firmly, "Spent all her time with Paul. They are gone now, and I don't think they are coming back anytime soon. She has a right to know."

Bella froze as soon as she heard those words. She knew exactly who they were talking about. She had a feeling that this was the matter that Sam wanted to talk to her about. Although she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that THEY had well and truly left her and would not be coming . It hurt as much as it did on THAT day to remember it, and when Sam mentioned it, it finally became real.

She staggered backwards clutching her side as that all too familiar sharp pain suddenly exploded within her. She drew in a deep shuddering breath as she tried not to make a sound. That feeling of a thousand needles in her side hadn't pierced her since that night when she had that strange dream about her dark haired Savior. Although she was somewhat immune to the pain, this time she couldn't hold back the sharp gasp of air that she took in.

Bella felt warm comforting hands on her shoulder and she looked up into Sam's dark eyes full of concern and let out a relieved breath. She was safe and the nightmares couldn't haunt her now. Sitting down on one of the rocks that Sam had guided her too. She closed her eyes and tried to rid herself of the overwhelming feelings that suddenly bombarded her. Bella wrapped her arms around herself tighter and let the cool ocean breeze blow over her face.

"Bella are you okay?" Questioned Embry. His voice full of concern.

"Do I need to go and get Charlie?"

"NO!" She shouted startling the others.

"I don't want Charlie to see this. Let's just forget about it." She sighed tiredly as she looked toward Sam.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes Bella actually I did. But if you not up to it, well, the conversation could wait until tomorrow." He said unsure.

"Its okay Sam. I'm fine now. Truly." She said softly to him.

"Does it have something to do with them?" She asked him hesitantly.

He nodded his head, while the others threw cautious and pitiful glances her way. Ignoring them she stood up and said, "Well let's get it over with then shall we? What about the Cull-, THEM?" She tried to say their name, but at the moment the memories were still too raw.

"Bella do you remember those tribal legends that Jacob told you about, back when you first came to Forks?" Sam said slowly.

Bella realizing where the conversation was heading widened her eyes and stared at the group of boys before her. They knew what THEY were, and they were going to tell her. Not trusting her voice at the moment she nodded her head.

"Well those legends are real." He said softly. Looking at Bella with caution and hesitation in his eyes. He took a deep breath before saying the next part.

"All the legends are true."

The group was quite around them as Bella and Sam stared each other down. She took a step forward and surprised everyone present with her answer.

"I know."

"What?" Was the resounding response that echoed throughout the group. Some were shocked while others looked angry that Bella would even associate herself with the Cullen's even after knowing what they were. Sam looked stunned, before quickly recovering and asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"How did you find out?"

"About THEM being vampires? Simple. It was too easy really. Once you looked at the signs that made them so much more different than the rest of us. They didn't exactly try to blend in and hide their nature did they? Then I got suspicious about the fact that they didn't want to do anything that associated themselves with the La Push Reservation. I started doing my own research. Finally I asked Jacob about them and he told me about the stories. It was easy to connect the dots after that." She said looking at a particularly interesting stone that rested by her foot. Not daring to look at the group of stunned teenagers in front of her.

"Yet you still decided to hook up with that leech. What is wrong with you?" Paul ranted out angrily as he stared at Bella.

Bella suddenly saw red as Paul threw out his accusations against her. Who was he to tell her what she could do with her life. She stormed up to Paul and poked her fingers into his chest as she stared up at him and angrily hissed out.

"Listen here, I already told Jacob earlier and I'm going to say it to you once again. You have no right to tell me what to do with my life. It was my decision and now I'm paying the price for it. I was foolish enough to believe that I was actually worth something to someone. Regardless of whether or not they were human, and that belief shattered into a million pieces right before my eyes. So I don't need you or anybody else telling me how I let someone ruin my life."

She turned to Sam and said "You don't need to worry about me telling anybody about this discussion. I'm quite good at keeping secrets."

Just as she was walking back up the path that led to the reservation. Sam broke out of his stupor and said the fearful words that haunted Bella's every nightmare and made her blood run cold.

"We know about the red headed vampire."


	6. Discoveries

**Chapter 6**: **Discoveries**

Bella stared at Sam in pure disbelief.

"What"

Sam stayed silent for a few moments before softly saying, "We know about the red headed vampire that's after you Bella."

"How do you know about her? No one besides THEM know about her?" She whispered more to herself than to the others. They all heard her question.

Since Sam was the alpha of the pack the boys decided it would be best that he head the discussion with Bella After all he was the most level headed person from amongst them all. They weren't planning on including Jacob in this. They were right in their decision, judging by his actions earlier tonight.

"Their coven leader came by before they left. He asked us for a favor. To keep an eye on you and make sure that you are safe. He then he told us what happened that day you supposedly ran away from Forks. How you landed yourself in a hospital." Sam said in an even tone.

"But why would he do that? They obviously abandoned me. Why would he care about my safety?" Bella asked Sam, as she tried to process what he had just said.

"I would not know what his reasons were Bella. But I might be correct in saying he does care for you. He does not want the red head to cause you any harm." Sam replied back softly. Giving Bella time to take it all that happened within a few minutes.

Bella was quite for a few minutes. Staring out into the ocean with a blank look in her eyes. Suddenly to the surprise of everyone presence, she threw her head back and let out a cold humorless laugh.

"Well if he cares about me so much, he sure does have a damn funny way of showing it." She huffed out between laughs.

"What are you guys supposed to do if she does come? Huh? Stare her down, or are you going to keep me in La Push for the rest of my life. So that she doesn't enter the reservation? Victoria would kill me in seconds." Bella spat out harshly as she looked at the group in front of her with visible anger and hatred in her eyes.

She paced the beach huffing and kicking the sand as she went along. She could not believe what was happening. First Sam and his gang knew all about THEM being vampires, and now they suddenly know all about Victoria. What was next?

She let out a deep breath as she dropped down onto the sand with her head in her hands. Was it too much to ask for one night of peace and normality in her life? Could she not go on one day without thinking about how the supernatural had truly messed up her somewhat boring, but normal life? She drew in a breath and flinched as the unnatural coldness of the air hit her throat.

In an odd twisted way, she was touched and slightly grateful for the fact that at least one of them seemed to care for her. Even though it was based on a life and death situation. But then she wasn't really surprised as this was Carl- the leader that they were talking about. It was in his nature to worry and care for others. A trait that she suspected was so strong and dominant in his human life that he somehow carried it over into his new immortal life and it helped him survive and become the man that he is today. At least the Quileute now knew what they were really facing if it ever came down to a confrontation between them and Victoria.

Her eyes shot open at that last thought. How were a group of muscled up teenage boys going to go up against a hard as rock, indestructible vampire?

"Sam" She stated in a deadly calm voice.

"Yes Bella."

"How exactly are you supposed to defend yourself against an indestructible ruthless vampire?" Bella questioned.

She looked at Sam when she asked him this, and was surprised to see how uncomfortable her seemingly innocent question had made him. He shuffled around nervously under her gaze as he tried to think of a diplomat way in which he could answer her question without revealing the tribe's secret. Sam chose his next words carefully as he spoke.

"I am afraid I can't tell you that myself as it is against our tribal laws. I can definitely tell you one thing. Those stories that Jacob had told you about our legends are all true. The existence of the Cold Ones is proof of that. You are a smart girl Bella I am sure you will figure it out soon."

He gave her a small smile as he motioned for the group to head back toward the feast. Bella followed behind absentmindedly as she thought about everything that Sam had just told her. She looked up as she heard Charlie's laughter and smiled. It seemed as though he and Billy had sorted things out and were back to their normal selves. She looked around and was disappointed to see that Jacob still hadn't shown up, she just wished that they could smooth things over before she left.

Bella pushed away all thoughts of her earlier conversation with Sam. Laughing as Emily and girls pulled her away for some 'girl bonding' time. Now this she could get used to. She happily thought as she let herself be pulled into a happy and giggling group of girls whose only concerns and worries were surrounding Emily's upcoming wedding.

…

"Thank God we are home!" Charlie shouted out dramatically as soon as they stepped into the hallway.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Bella chuckled as she shrugged off her coat and boots near the doorway.

"Wasn't that bad? Are you kidding me Bells? Did you see the look on Billy's face! I thought for sure he was going to murder me. And what was up with Jacob?" Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen.

Bella shrugged uncomfortably as she followed Charlie. "I'm not sure dad, but Sam and the boys said to leave him be. Something about raging teenage hormones. I didn't ask any further"

Charlie rolled his eyes and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'boys' and 'testosterone' under his breath as he busied himself with making two cups of strong coffee. Bella silently agreed that they definitely needed it after the drama filled night that they both had.

"So how long have Sam and Emily been together?" She asked. Not wanting to remain on the topic of Jacob any longer than necessary.

"Oh a few years now. Lovely girl Emily. She's Henry Clearwater's niece, came down here for a vacation and she caught Sam's eye. That sealed the deal, and she's been here ever since. Although anyone who can put up with Billy and Old Quil's nonsense on a daily basis is on the top of my favorite's list." He chuckled as they settled down on the couch with their steaming mugs of hot coffee.

"Dad!"

"I'm just saying!" Charlie defended as his lips twitched in laughter.

"So how did your talk with Billy go?" Bella questioned curiously as she sipped her coffee. The strong aroma along with the slightly bitter taste soothed her body.

"Oh it went great. There was a bit of swearing, then shouting. Billy almost threw an antique lampshade at my head. But other than that we both got our points across, and cleared our misunderstandings. So we're good now."

Bella stared at him for a few moments. She was not sure whether he was joking or not. But from the way Billy stormed off earlier she wouldn't be surprised if that was exactly what had happened. Charlie stared at her with a raised eyebrow, and she shook her head and laughed.

"You two are like grown-up children."

"Well how did your night go? I saw you talking to the reservation boys earlier and then being dragged off by the girls afterwards. Looks like you had fun too." He stated with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Well it was okay, the boys were just asking how I was doing, and then about your new job in Mystic Falls. The girls were actually quite a lot of fun. Lots of wedding and dresses talk though." She mock shuddered and Charlie laughed at her reaction.

"Although Sam had quite a story to share about you." Bella teased back knowing all the while that there was no such thing mentioned.

Charlie spluttered his coffee, and was suddenly very red in his face. Bella smirked as she nonchalantly said. "He also said that it was your fault."

Charlie's face was suddenly as red as a tomato as he stuttered about trying to give Bella a dignified response. Once he has settled down he finally said.

"It was not my fault that the boat tipped over. Billy was the one who leaned over to try and see what snagged the line."

Bella was not expecting that and she burst out laughing. Startling Charlie who was still trying and failing to come up with some sort of reasonable answer. He stared at Bella shocked until he finally realized that she had pulled one over him. Getting him back for his comments earlier in the evening before leaving for Billy's. He sat there constantly looking at her while she calmed down from her bout of laughter. She finally had a real smile on her face, and he couldn't be happier, even if it was at his own expense.

"Well I'll be off. Got an early morning at the station tomorrow. Plus I got to make sure that the Deputy Chief is ready to take over by the end of this week. Good night Bells." Charlie said as he drained his coffee and stretched out a few sore muscles. He gave Bella a pat on the back and made his way upstairs.

Bella sat on the couch for a few more minutes before tidying up the lounge and kitchen area then heading upstairs, toward the bathroom for her nightly routine. Once she settled into bed, she stared out the window at the full moon peeking through her curtains.

She closed her eyes as she finally thought about her conversations with both Jacob and Sam earlier in the evening. Granted that she hadn't given it much thought while she was at the Reservation, but she couldn't help notice the way the boys kept an eye out on her all evening. There was always one following her around, as if they were waiting for her to freak out or make some startling breakthrough discovery about them. Although the boys tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. Bella just knew when she was being watched. Call it a past experience.

She snuggled up further in her blanket and let the cool air blow over her face. As she drifted off to sleep with the promising thoughts of preparing Charlie's favorite dinner tomorrow as a peace offering for her relentless teasing.

…

_Bella found herself standing in a wide-open clearing. There were trees all around surrounding her, and she felt as though she had visited this place before. Before she could ponder about her location, she smelt something sickly sweet burning. The smell was so disgustingly sugary and pungent that Bella had to hold her breath for a few seconds in order to stop herself from throwing up. She let out slow, shallow breaths as she acclimated herself to the strong scent that was in the air. Curious as to what was burning, she slowly edged her way towards the huge bonfire that was lit in the middle of the clearing. On getting closer instead of seeing black smoke, Bella saw thick clouds of purple smoke wafting away from the fire into the clear blue skies. Just as she was about to hurl a voice startled her from behind._

"_Smells disgusting doesn't it? I don't know how anyone can stand that repulsive smell." The stranger said smirking, his baby blue eyes shining with mirth._

_It was Him. Her Savior._

_Relief flooded through Bella's body as soon as she saw him. He had a few minor bruises and scratches, but it wasn't anything major. Bella let out a relieved breath as she ran forward and threw herself in his arms. His strong arms wound tightly around her waist and she buried her head deeper into his chest. Taking comfort in his familiar scent and embrace. The smell of leather and cinnamon reached her nose and she inhaled deeply, reminding herself that they were both safe and alive. That the trouble was now finally over._

_He placed a soft kiss on her head and pushed her back slightly so he could examine her for any injuries. She rolled her eyes and said._

"_Caroline already did that. She said that I had to be in one piece and in perfect condition, otherwise you would have her head."_

"_Hmm. She's right you know." He smirked._

"_I know that, but you didn't have to tell her that!" She said as she pouted._

_He chuckled deeply and his next words surprised her, although not as much as it did before._

"_I didn't tell her anything. All I said was 'Look out for Isabella' and she did the rest. She knows how much you mean to me Isabella. Even if the others don't."_

_Bella felt her cheeks heating up as he said that. She refused to look into his eyes for she knew she would lose all train of coherent thoughts and would be lost in those pools of swirling baby blues._

_She cleared her throat as she looked at the bonfire once more and sighed._

"_I know I said I wouldn't come anywhere near the fight, but I wish I had gotten to do that." She said as she nodded toward the pile of burning ash._

"_Well" He said mysteriously as he dug around in his pockets._

"_I saved you a piece."_

_The scene then changed and instead of standing in the clearing Bella was now standing outside a quaint little peach two story house. She walked up the staircase, curiously examining the structure in front of her. As she looked around she noticed that just like the clearing, she didn't recognize her surroundings at all. The peach house was situated at the end of a long street that had similar houses situated on either side of it. It looked like a quiet little residential area, similar to a cul-de-sac. Before she could move off from the front porch of the peach house, the door flung open and two people stepped outside._

_They looked like they were heavily involved in an argument, and Bella did not want to intrude._

"_Oh, excuse me. Sorry I'll just be on my way." She stammered. Clearly embarrassed._

_The pair in front of her didn't acknowledge her presence at all and carried on with their heated discussion. Bella backed away slowly, and being the klutz that she is, tripped and fell down flat onto the floorboard. She blushed bright red and made to apologize when she noticed something strange. Her hand, which she had thrown out in front of her to break her fall, had landed squarely on a man's black leather boot. In fact, if she looked closer, it was almost as if his boot was not there._

_She gasped as she suddenly realized that she was invisible to the bickering pair in front of her. Bella stood up and touched the shoulder of the blonde woman whose back was facing her, and waiting with bated breath for a reaction. When none came, she relaxed as she confirmed her theory and decided to check out the neighborhood that she was when in. When her attention was abruptly brought back to the argument taking place in front of her._

_One of them had mentioned her name._

"_Bella deserves to know the truth." The blonde stated. Her eyes wild with unbridled anger and irritation toward her companion._

"_I know and she will, in due time. She isn't ready for it right now."_

_Her heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice. She would recognize it anywhere._

_Even though he only came to her in her dreams or whatever this was. She instantly felt at ease whenever she heard his soothing, hypnotic voice. But now, his voice sounded tight, and laden with frustration, whether it was aimed at the blonde or someone else she would never know. The blonde huffed and stamped her foot down in frustration._

"_When will be the right time da-"_

"_Soon okay Caroline. Now please, stop bugging me and go annoy someone else." He huffed out equally annoyed._

_So this is Caroline. Bella thought as she studied the petite blonde in front of her. She was very pretty, with curly blonde hair and an athletic figure. But Bella had to wonder why she was mentioned so many times in these dreams of hers. Either by herself or her dark haired stranger. Surely she must have some significant role in all of this, just like her Savior._

_Before she could further contemplate the appearance of Caroline, she was interrupted by him speaking again. She had obviously missed the question because he was now answering something that Caroline had asked._

"_She needs time to heal. Her old wounds are still there tormenting her each and every day. Although many of you might not see it, it's killing her inside. What happened to her back home was horrible and terrifying, and she can't get rid of it that easily. Memories hurt more than people do trust me I should be an expert on that. I know she's your best friend Caroline, but we'll tell her the truth once she's able to move on from this dark phase that's holding her back."_

_Caroline stared at him for a few minutes. Studying his somber expression before dropping her rigid stance and saying in a voice so soft you could barely hear her speaking._

"_She's my best friend. If I don't worry about her who will. Besides you. She's the only one who really understands me."_

_Bella was taken aback at the raw emotion that Caroline displayed when she spoke about her. Never had anyone shown such concern and loyalty towards her and she was touched that Caroline thought so highly of her. Bella took a hesitant step towards her, and reached out to touch Caroline when suddenly everything went hazy and both Caroline and her Savior disappeared._

_The scene shifted again, only this time she was standing in her house, the living room to be exact. She knew this was no dream or hallucination of hers because standing in front of her in all his eternal beauty was HIM. She glanced around the room when she realized that they were not alone. Sam Uley was there, as well as Jacob Black. What was he doing here?_

_Before she could ask what was going on, HE raised his hand and motioned for Bella to come to his side. Still dumbfounded into trying to make sense of what was happening, Bella stood her ground and slowly shook her in the negative._

"_What is going on?" _

"_Bella, you need to stay away from the La Push boys. They're dangerous and are not a good influence on you."_

_She had waited so long to hear his voice, his musical voice that would previously send shivers down her spine in anticipation of what magical words HE would say next. Now as she heard him, all she could do was shiver in fear as HIS voice sounded low and commanding. She briefly compared it to her Savior's voice, and realized that the feelings and safety that HIS voice once provided her with, was now replaced with her mysterious stranger's voice. She stared at him as what HE had said finally registered with her mind. He wanted her to stay away from Sam and his gang._

_No, he was ordering her._

_Before Bella could say anything, Jacob was glowering at HIM with pure unadulterated hatred in his eyes. His body was shaking and his fists were clenching and unclenching, just like that night at the reservation. Before Bella could intervene, Jacob started growling and Sam was trying to restrain him by holding him in a deadlock grip._

"_Bella stay back!" Sam barked out as he dragged Jacob outside._

"_Bella, love come over here by me, I'll keep you safe" HE said in that magical soothing voice._

_Bella shook her head furiously and ran outside to check on Sam and Jacob. He was still trying to break free of Sam's grip, and as soon as HE came into Jacob's view, he exploded._

_Before Bella could even make sense of the events that were transpiring on her front porch, in front of her stood a majestical creature. A wolf the size and height of a human being._

_She stared up at him in awe as the wolf continued growling at HIM. She could hear his orders and warnings in the background but she chose to ignore him, in favor of staring at the beast that stood proudly in front of her. She reached out tentatively and placed her hand on the wolf's russet colored fur. It was soft and warm to the touch. Bella traced her hand through his fur, moving along until she reached his muzzle. She let out a gasp of surprise as she noticed that the wolf's eyes were the exact same shade of brown as Jacob's. She could never forget the look of anger he threw at her after their discussion, and she was not about to forget it anytime soon._

"_Jacob" She exclaimed._

_The wolf tilted his head to the side in a way of greeting and bared his teeth in what she could only guess was supposed to be some sort of wolfy smile._

_Sam moved forward and gave Bella a tentative smile. "I knew you could figure it out Bella. You're a smart girl after all"_

…

Bella woke with a start. She was drenched in sweat and was panting as though she had just completed a marathon. She combed a shaky hand through her damp hair, and winched when her fingers got caught up in the knots. She took a deep breath, jumped out of bed and headed toward the open window. Leaning her head against the cool window frame, she gazed outside and noticed that the sun was just about to rise.

She headed downstairs to make herself a cup of hot chocolate and settled down outside on the step of the front porch. Bella thought back to the dreams she had earlier. They were very different and much longer than before. Previously she would only get snippets. Now she was witnessing entire conversations and dare she say it? Perhaps her future?

She scoffed as she pushed that thought out of her mind as quickly as it entered. She was no Alice. She couldn't do anything so extraordinary. Heck, she couldn't even decide on what she was going to do three hours from now. How in the world was she supposed to tell someone what their future held.

But something about those dreams made Bella feel uneasy. Whether it was the fact that after months she had dreamed of him, or the way in which the people that she didn't even know made her feel. Caroline, she mused, seemed like your average teenage girl, who lived to please others, especially her friends. And from what Bella had gathered so far, she was one of those friends that was high up on Caroline's list.

What about her Savior? What did she know about him? That he is tall, dark, brooding and handsome with killer baby blue eyes. What was it about him that drew Bella in? Or that drew him to Bella?

She threw her head back with a groan as she felt a headache coming on from all the over thinking that she was doing. She didn't know what was going on with her head, but someday she would find out. For now she had other matters at hand to deal with.

Like the fact that the Quileute boys can turn into giant wolves.

…

**Mystic Falls**

"This is the worst attack so far. And this one brings the total up to four now." Sheriff Forbes said grimly to Damon as she stood to one side.

"Hmm" said Damon as he examined the scene in front of him. "It's definitely a blood bath, that's for sure. Whoever did this is definitely out of control or just a raging monster from the looks of it."

Liz Forbes looked positively ill as she stood by watching Damon conduct his own investigation. He kept poking and prodding the victim with a nearby stick that he found, and Liz was just about to tell him something, when he finally stopped.

He stood up, straightened his shirt. "Well my work here is done. I shall see you later. Drop by the boarding house around eight, and we'll talk over a glass or two of whiskey. I think you'll need it."

Liz stared at Damon in shock, before hurrying after him.

"Well why can't you tell me anything now? Why wait till later?" She questioned as they made their way toward the edge of the forest. Liz motioned to her fellow officers and they hurried past her in order to barricade the area.

Damon smirked at Liz as he calmly said, "Liz before I say anything, I want to double check on something. Let's just say the matter is more serious than we thought."

Liz sighed in defeat and confirmed that she would be there later. She just hoped the news that Damon had in store for her wasn't something that she couldn't handle.

…..

Caroline shot out of her seat as soon as she heard her mother's car coming up the driveway. She motioned for Stefan to go get Damon from the library, while she caught her mother up on what she and Stefan had been researching so far.

"Mom so good to see you. Sorry about the attack today, I know you really pressured about this whole thing." Caroline said sympathetically as she embraced Liz.

Liz squeezed Caroline back, and gave her a warm smile in return. It was good to see her daughter after so many days. She was currently lodging at the boarding house until the water system was sorted out. So Liz only saw her whenever she came over to collect some essentials and clothing.

"It's good to see you to Care. Maybe one of these days we can have lunch at the Grill together?" Liz said hopefully.

Caroline's beaming smile was all the answer she needed and before either woman got a chance to say anything, Damon and Stefan entered the room. Each holding a few case folders of the attacks that Liz had sent over earlier for them to examine.

"Hey Liz can I get you anything to drink?" Stefan asked as he placed the folders on the desk, and headed over to the drinks cabinet.

"Just some tea please."

Stefan nodded and made to head towards the kitchen, when Caroline offered to go make a cup for the three of them while Stefan and Damon caught Liz up on what they found out.

"So you find anything unusual about these attacks?" She asked once they all settled down.

"Everything about these attacks are unusual Liz. From the victims to the way they are attacked. It might be supernatural related, but we not yet exactly sure." Stefan said grimly as Damon paced about in front of the fireplace.

"What we do know is that it is definitely targeting a specific type of person. Maybe it's just a build-up of anticipation toward the actual kill, or this 'thing' is getting restless and agitated." Damon spoke as he flashed over to the desk where the folders sat. He flipped through a few before he finally found what he was looking for.

"These victims have been severely tortured. It went all overkill on these women."

"Wait women? I thought the victims were too disfigured to properly identify. That's why we couldn't make any valid identification or contact any families. And we haven't yet heard back from the medical examiner's office." Liz questioned, her voice full of confusion as she looked between the two brothers.

Caroline entered at that moment with a tray of steaming hot tea mugs. She handed one over to both Stefan and her mother, before grabbing hers and settling down next to Liz.

"Camomile with a dash of mint just the way you like it." She said.

"As for identifying the victims, you can only spot the fine details if you have a really good eyesight, like ours. Stefan and I visited the other areas where the attacks took place and Damon was with you today. We came up with a few similarities that matched all four attack sites" Caroline responded.

"What similarities?" Liz finally asked after a few minutes.

Damon shifted forward in his seat before answering.

"All four women were quite healthy, small in size and could easily be overpowered by someone even slightly larger than their size. But the disturbingly common trait that all of them share, is that they are all brunettes." He stated seriously as he watched Liz's reaction.

Before Liz could even process what Damon said, her cell phone rang.

"Sheriff Forbes." She answered, as she listened to whatever the caller on the other side had to say. It was clearly one of her officers that were out on patrol.

"Call the Forks Police Department, ask for Charlie Swan and tell him that he needs to leave for Mystic Falls earlier than scheduled, and that I will contact him as soon as I can." She ordered quickly before cutting the call.

Damon was the first to break the strained silence.

"What was that all about?" he questioned as he motioned toward her phone. Liz swallowed before firmly answering.

"There's been an animal sighting. A huge wolf was spotted just outside the perimeter of Mystic Falls not long ago."


	7. Welcome To The Pack

**Chapter 7**: **Welcome To The Pack**

When Charlie headed downstairs he was greeted with the sight of a fully dressed Bella. Sitting on the kitchen counter nursing a glass of orange juice between her hands. A plate full of freshly made pancakes. A basket full of chocolate chip and blueberry muffins was placed next to her. She smiled as Charlie hurriedly seated himself and tucked into the plate of pancakes drenched in honey syrup that Bella had prepared for him.

Since Bella was awake earlier than usual and her mind was too overwhelmed with what had happened the night before at the bonfire. Along with the weird dreams that she had been experiencing. She was too worked up to go back to bed, so she decided to prepare a basket of muffins as an offering to the La Push boys when she headed down later on in the morning.

When she was done, she realized that it was still too early and with nothing left to do. She then proceeded to make a healthy amount of pancakes as a surprise breakfast treat for Charlie, with enough left over to add into her basket.

"Hey Bells, what's with the basket?" Charlie asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and drained the last of her juice before answering.

"I thought about heading down to the reservation later on, after you left. I decided to bake some muffins to take over, since Emily mentioned that the boys tend to have breakfast over by her place every morning."

Charlie looked momentarily surprised before he smiled and nodded, then proceeded to continue eating his pancakes.

Bella smirked as she sat down across him said teasingly, "For a person who's breakfast only consists of a cup of coffee and a donut from the diner, you sure are enjoying those pancakes."

Charlie blushed as he glanced at Bella, and his reply had Bella blushing just as brightly as he was.

"Well, when your daughter makes the best pancakes you had ever tasted, you tend to always have an appetite for it. No matter what. " Bella smiled as Charlie thanked her for the breakfast and headed out the door, grabbing his gun and badge on the way out.

"Don't wait for me. I might get stuck at the office doing some paperwork tonight, so grab a bite to eat, or if you want you can stay down at the res. Just call me and let me know if you do." Charlie said as he made his way over to the cruiser.

Bella nodded and waved goodbye as he drove out of sight.

She headed back inside and glanced at the basket, then her watch with a nervous look on her face.

"Come on Bella it's now or never." She murmured to herself as a look of determination crossed her face. She squared her shoulders before grabbing the basket and her keys. Heading out the door.

She had a theory to confirm.

…..

Sam was surprised when he heard the loud engine of the truck that used to belong to Billy Black. He had known that Charlie had bought it for Bella as a gift when she first arrived. He knew that it was Bella who was pulling up into his driveway. He motioned to Emily to carry on while he went outside to welcome her. He was both shocked and amused to see that she was not alone. That Paul was at her side, holding what looked like a basket full of treats.

His facial expressions must have betrayed what he was feeling at the moment. Paul looked at Sam and shrugged nonchalantly.

"She didn't know where your house was, so I offered to show her the way. Besides I was coming over anyway."

Sam grinned as Bella glanced between the two men in confusion. She shuffled around nervously until Sam approached her with a warm smile.

"Bella it's good to see you again. Although I didn't think it would be so soon." She gave a small smile and reached over for the basket that was in Paul's hand.

"I brought some muffins." Was all she could muster as she handed the basket over to Sam. Her nervousness was beginning to make her jittery. She kept on shuffling from one foot to another. Sam studied her for a few seconds curiously before inviting her inside.

As soon as she stepped into the living room, she was engulfed in a tight hug. All she could make out was Emily's black hair. She was shocked for a moment, before she returned the hug as warmly as she could.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again. Come on in, join us for breakfast. I see Paul is here as well, that means the rest of the pack will be here soon too." Emily gushed excitedly as she led Bella straight to the huge table in the living room that was laden with food.

Bella froze as soon as she heard Emily's words.

"Pack?" She questioned suspiciously as she stared between Emily, Sam and Paul. She thought she was wrong in her suspicions, but Emily's offhand comment just confirmed her theories for her.

Emily was frozen in shock as she stared at Sam. Bella knew that it was supposed to be a well-kept secret among the tribe, and Emily in her excitement had let it slip. So imagine her surprise when Sam just smiled and reassured Emily that it was okay, since Bella had somehow or the other figured out the truth or she wouldn't be here at all.

Three sets of questioning eyes focused on Bella, and she took a deep breath before hesitantly answering.

"You're werewolves."

If it wasn't for the smug grin on Paul's face and Sam's silent acknowledgment, she would have thought that she had just made an utter fool out of herself for putting so much thought and belief into her weird dreams.

She smiled at Emily warmly before reaching out to take her hand.

"Even if it wasn't for that reason, since last night you have become a friend to me and I would hate to leave from here before properly getting to know you and Sam at all. Besides, I still haven't thanked Sam for saving me and taking me back to Charlie safely that night. We both really appreciate it." Bella said as she glanced over at Sam in acknowledgment as Emily stood beside her with a wide smile on her face.

Bella knew that she had made the right decision in coming over.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Paul cleared his throat and Emily broke out of her stupor and dragged Bella and Paul over to the breakfast table while she continued to fuss over them like a mother hen.

Soon enough, the rest of the boys that Bella had seen hanging around Sam at the bonfire trickled in and headed straight over to the food with only a sideways glance and a muttered "Hello" to Emily and Bella. Who stood in the corner of the kitchen, each munching on one of the muffins that Bella had made.

"These are so good! I can eat them all." Embry moaned as he took a bite out of a blueberry muffin.

Emily pushed herself off the counter and headed over toward the table, she ruffled Embry's hair as she passed by and settled onto Sam's lap.

"Well you should thank Bella then, she baked these this morning when she decided to head over to spend the day down here with us."

There was silence all around the table as the boys stopped to stare at Bella in surprise. She suddenly became very self-conscious and was relieved when Sam broke the silence by thanking her for the delicious contribution to the breakfast table. She let out a small sigh and threw Sam a grateful look as the attention shifted off her and back onto the food.

After breakfast was done, the group retired to the backyard. There was a lovely little garden littered with brightly colored flowers. Emily led Bella over to a small patch of grass and they settled down there. The boys sprawled around trying to make themselves comfortable.

Bella watched their interactions for a while before realizing that their secret had brought them together as a pack, as a family. They looked out for each other, and protected one another in times of need. The circumstances which should have shunned them, brought them closer. They each knew exactly what the other was feeling. That was what bonded them together. They created something beautiful from something unnatural.

She wondered if that was what brought them together as well. Being different alone was one thing, but being different together made the situation a little less frightening. Perhaps that was why they all preferred to stay together.

Bella snapped out of her thinking as Emily gently nudged her shoulder calling her attention.

"What" She said startled.

Emily laughed and said, "Sam was asking you a question."

Bella blushed as she shook her head and turned her attention back to Sam. She noticed that he was staring at her intently. Next to her, she could hear Paul and Embry muttering about a bet that somehow included her.

When Sam spoke, all the boys suddenly quieted down and stared between the two of them.

"How did you find out?" He asked curiously.

Bella swallowed nervously before answering. Would they laugh at her response? Or suddenly think that she was crazy and that they didn't want anything to do with her anymore?

"I had a dream." She whispered.

She hurriedly carried on before anyone could interrupt her.

"I guess I was over thinking things too much last night before I fell asleep. I had a dream about Jacob and hi- one of them fighting. Sam was there as well trying to calm things down." She paused as she took a deep breath. She didn't have to tell them exactly how it happened. She looked at Sam as she continued on.

"Then I remembered something from that night in the forest. I remember seeing a black wolf. Then suddenly a human. Then I passed out. All this while I just thought that it was my imagination playing tricks on me. So I didn't tell anyone about it, not even Charlie. When I woke up this morning I remembered the legends that Jacob had told me and suddenly everything made complete sense. It was as if finally all the pieces of the puzzle finally locked into place. I mean, if vampires exist, then there's no reason not to believe that there aren't any other supernatural creatures out there that we don't know about?" Bella huffed out.

The guys all stared at her for a second before Embry threw his head back and let out a bellowing laugh. "I told you Paul, you so owe me 20 bucks for this."

Bella stared at the two of them completely baffled as to what was going on, and she wasn't the only one. One of the boys, Jared, whom she recognized as being Kim's boyfriend, asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Dude, what are you going on about?" He questioned.

Embry blushed as suddenly all the attention was on him.

"Paul and I bet on how Bella was going to find out about us. He thought for sure that Jacob was somehow going to tell her about it. But I said that Bella's smart enough to figure things out on her own. So we made a bet and I won." He answered smugly as Paul glared at him as he accepted his winnings.

Emily shook her head before saying, "Paul you know that you should never bet against Embry. He always wins."

Sam observed Bella's behavior as she interacted with Emily and the boys. He was baffled at how easily she accepted that fact that were something other than human. He still sometimes woke up some mornings thinking that Emily would leave fearing for her life from the monster that he was, but she stayed. Every single day proving how much she loved him. Even when Sam lost control and forever scarred her beautiful face.

"And yet knowing that we turn into beasts, monsters, you accept us and want to be in our company." Sam asked quietly.

Bella and Sam stared at each other for a few seconds. All Sam could see in her eyes was compassion and loyalty. She wasn't afraid, and neither was she going to divulge their secret to anyone. She valued trust and loyalty above all.

She moved so that she was sitting directly in front of Sam. She hesitantly took his hands into hers and smiled.

"You are not a monster. You are a protector. You protect your pack and your people from dangers that they don't even know exist. You saved me Sam. When you could have just turned your back and walked away because of who I associated myself with. But you didn't, and that's what makes you different from a monster. So don't ever think that about yourself."

Bella said firmly as she squeezed his hands in assurance before letting go and going back to her place besides a tearful Emily. She gave Bella grateful look before squeezing her hand and mouthing a quick 'thank you' while the boys were once again distracted.

Once they had settled back down in quiet laughter, Bella noticed that everyone from Sam's pack was present besides one person, Jacob Black.

"Where's Jacob?" She asked as she looked around the garden.

Sam and Jared exchanged a heavy glance. "Sam sent him off to do some morning patrols and to cool off. He's been a bit temperamental lately." Jared answered.

"Oh" was all Bella could say as she somehow thought that she was the reason behind Jacob's current moods. She just hoped that he would calm down sooner rather than later. After the way that he had spoken to her last night, she wanted nothing more to do with him at all.

Something that Jared had said stuck with Bella and she voiced her thoughts after a few minutes of thinking it over.

"Jared, you said Sam sent Jacob off. Why did Sam have to tell him?"

Jared winked at Bella as he said, "Sam's the alpha of the pack. He's the leader, since he was the first to become a werewolf. So we have to obey whatever Sam tells us to do." She accepted his explanation with a nod of her head.

By the afternoon, Bella had successfully made friends with every member of the pack, including Paul. Who after a nudge and a hard glare from Emily, apologized for his rude comments and behavior last night. It turns out that she and Emily shared a lot in common, and they became even closer as friends as the day carried on. Bella was really going to miss them all when she left for Mystic Falls, and Emily made her promise that she would keep in touch at least once a week.

Bella would have loved to stay longer, but she had packing to do and a special dinner to prepare for Charlie. After saying her goodbyes, she jumped into her truck and headed home. Unaware of the curious eyes that followed her from within the hidden trees.

…..

Charlie was currently experiencing the most boring day of his life as Police Chief. His morning started out with him completing all the paperwork that was neatly piled on his desk, and then the rest of the day was spent showing his deputy exactly how he ran his station.

So when his phone rang, and it displayed a Virginia area code, he welcomed the distraction from his boring pile of paperwork.

"Chief Swan, how can I help you?" He asked as soon as he answered the call.

"Chief Swan, this is Officer Vincent Kane with the Mystic Falls Police Department. Do you have a few moments to spare?"

"Sure thing officer, what is this about?" Charlie enquired curiously.

"Well Sheriff Forbes asks that you please consider coming up to Mystic Falls a few days earlier than expected. We really have a huge emergency at hand, and the matter is currently getting worse as we speak. The Sheriff is currently in an important meeting at the moment with the Mayor, otherwise she would have called you personally." Officer Kane replied.

Charlie tensed up as soon as he heard that the animal attack situation had worsened. When Liz sent over the case files, Charlie couldn't believe that these brutal, gruesome murders were the cause of animal attacks, but once he saw the crime scene pictures that her officers had taken, he was completely shocked.

Those poor victims had suffered immensely before being killed. If the cuts, bruises and broken bones weren't a clear indication, then the way this beast ended his kill was enough to turn anyone's stomach over. They had clearly been tortured, and all the signs indicated a savage animal attack, but Charlie could not figure what sort as yet.

"Chief Swan?" came Officer Kane's voice over the phone.

Charlie broke out of his stupor and he answered.

"Tell Sheriff Forbes I'll see her in two days."

….

Jacob Black hid in the shadows of the trees across from the Swan residence watching Bella as she worked about in the kitchen. He knew that Bella had spent the day down in La Push with the Pack. The boys and Emily had been going on about it all day.

Sam had an inkling that Bella might drop in for a visit, so he purposely sent him away on morning patrols so that he wouldn't meet Bella and create another scene like he did last night at the bonfire. Sam ordered him to go run off his anger and to practice exercising control over his emotions, something about reigning in his temper.

He scoffed as he suddenly thought about last night. It was supposed to be his night, where he would finally confess to Bella that he liked her as more than just a friend. He found his chance after months of waiting when Cullen finally decided to leave. He would swoop in like the good friend he was and try and comfort her, all the while trying to make her fall in love with him.

It was a perfect plan.

But that plan had backfired on him as soon he transformed for the first time. He had just heard that Edward Cullen had broken up with Bella in the forest and had left her there all alone to try and find her own way back home.

He was livid.

His entire body was on fire as anger surged through his veins.

His hands were shaking and his head was pounding.

His ears were ringing as his vision was suddenly clouded in red.

All he could hear was his father shouting at him, but he couldn't make out the words, and then Sam and Jared came in and dragged him out into the backyard.

The next thing he knew he was standing on all fours, howling into the silent night.

Jacob was sworn to secrecy about not revealing the Pack's secret to anyone. Not even Bella. Who unsurprisingly knew that the Cullen's were anything but human. Ever since that day he had been trying to find ways to get in touch with Bella so he could win her over. Bella was meant to be his and no one else's.

Then the day came when Charlie and Bella came over for the bonfire in celebration of Sam and Emily's engagement.

He discovered that they were leaving Forks.

That Bella had just used him in order to gain information about those bloodsucking leeches.

In that moment he wanted nothing more than to rip off their heads.

He was brought back to his surroundings by the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling up into the driveway. He moved further back into the trees as quietly as possible so as not to draw attention to himself and kept his eyes fixed on the house in front of him for the entire night.

Bella Swan belonged to him.

….

**Mystic Falls**

After speaking with Liz, Stefan and Damon decided to head out and do a quick sweep of the town's boundary line in search of this mysterious wolf. They hoped to find some clues that would help them identify the type of animal that they were looking for, but their search turned up empty.

Damon as usual was frustrated by this, and kept on venting his anger out onto the nearby trees. Stefan would have tried to stop him, if he wasn't currently feeling the exact same way.

Suddenly Damon stopped and motioned for Stefan to do so as well, as he heard the crunching of leaves that no doubt indicated that they were not alone, and that someone or something was out there as well.

Stefan strained his hearing as he tried to determine from which direction the footsteps were coming from. They were heavy, and they sounded as if they were coming from their right.

Once Stefan pointed out the way, Damon's eyes flickered to Stefan's, and the brothers suddenly took off in that direction, the wind rustling the trees in their wake.

The footsteps suddenly ceased, and then after a moment's pause turned and started running in the direction that they had come from. Damon pushed on faster in the direction of the runner, while Stefan detoured and tried to cut the stranger off from the side. He was almost gaining on him, when suddenly the stranger turned and aimed a gun towards Stefan.

His eyes widened and in his surprise he didn't move away fast enough, and the bullet hit him straight in the stomach, while another two pierced his shoulder. He screamed out in pain as he felt the burning sensation of vervain take over and he collapsed onto the ground in pain. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the fading outline of his shooter blurring away.

…..

Caroline Forbes hated vervain with a passion.

It was natural for a vampire to not like it, but Caroline's eyes blazed with unbridled fury every time she smelt or saw it. That was quite a few times in her short immortal life as a 'young baby' vampire. Times that she would rather forget.

So when Damon entered the boarding house supporting a bloody and clearly in pain Stefan, after what was supposed to be a 'normal boundary run', she completely freaked out.

"What happened?" She demanded from Damon as soon as he set Stefan down on the couch and the two proceeded to try and remove the vervain laced bullets as gently as they could.

"Someone was in the forest while we searching and decided to shoot at us with bullets laced with freaking vervain, that's what!" Snarled Damon as he held Stefan down while Caroline carefully pulled out the bullets in his shoulder with a pair of surgical tweezers.

"You forgot to add the part where we started to chase after him." Stefan grunted, as he clenched his teeth together as Caroline pulled out the one from his stomach.

"Sorry" She exclaimed sympathetically as she wiped away the blood and dirt with a wet towel.

Before either of them could say anything further on the matter, Elena walked into the boarding house calling out for Stefan. Caroline did not even have time to hide the evidence of the ordeal that Stefan had just experienced when she walked in.

"Stefan! Oh my God! What happened to you?" She screamed out as she ran over to check on him, pushing Caroline out of the way.

Stefan smiled tiredly at Elena.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm okay. Caroline and Damon patched me up just fine." He said as he nodded his head in thanks to the two of them standing behind Elena.

Caroline smiled at him and glanced at Damon only to see him frowning at the sight in front of him. Before she could even ask him what was wrong, Elena had stood up and demanded that they tell her what was going on this instant. Elena crossed her arms and glared at the trio in front of her, waiting.

Caroline feigned innocent, claiming she knew nothing of what happened and was just sitting and reading a book when Damon entered with Stefan and asked for her help. Damon and Stefan looked at Caroline in shock before they schooled their features and told Elena that they had went out for a little competitive run in the woods, when Stefan got shot.

Elena glared between the three of them before she grabbed her bag, gave Stefan a chaste kiss on the lips, and without a backward glance at either Caroline or Damon, headed out the house. Slamming the door behind her.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she made her way upstairs to the bathroom to rinse off.

"Elena does not need to know everything. Contrary to popular belief, the world does not revolve around her." She huffed to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Later on, when she tucked herself into bed, and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the day's events did she wonder. "Why did I act that way when Elena was here? She's supposed to be my best friend." Caroline thought as she drifted off to sleep.

…

The stranger sighed in relief as he reached the outskirts of Mystic Falls. He turned around to check if no one had followed him, but he doubted that they would. After all he had injured one badly and the other would have immediately gone to his aide.

He smirked as he remembered the screams of pain and anguish as his vervain bullets hit their target. He checked his watch and noticed that it was almost time for him to check in and give his latest update. He straightened up and briskly walked toward the abandoned house that sat at the edge of an abandoned field.

His Masters did not like to wait.

When the stranger entered the dark room, all he could see was the figure of his Master sitting in an armchair by the fireplace. He looked up and beckoned him to take the seat across from him. The stranger sat down and automatically bowed his head as two more people entered the room.

"What news do you have for us?" The figure seated near the fireplace asked.

"The Chief and his daughter will be here in two days' time." He said carefully.

"What about our other situation?" The other figure asked. It was a woman, and she was standing beside the window, but enough into the shadows that you couldn't see her face.

The stranger gulped before answering.

"It has been taken care off. The police are suspecting another animal attack because of the way we disposed the body."

The woman laughed. She was pleased with his answer.

"We are getting closer to our goal. We just need to cause a little more havoc in order to draw out the Originals. It has been too long since I have waited to exact my revenge on Klaus Mikaelson and the Swan bloodline. The time for them to die has arrived." He said with voice full of anger and hatred.

The stranger bowed his head in fear.

"Yes Master."


	8. Welcome To Mystic Falls

**Chapter 8: Welcome To Mystic Falls**

Bella Swan stared bleary out the car window as they passed the boundary board that welcomed them to the town of Mystic Falls.

"What a welcome." She thought as she stared back at her reflection in the window as a tumultuous downpour of rain splattered against it.

It seemed that even the weather was as dull and depressing as her mood had been since they left Forks. Apparently when Charlie mentioned he would be there in two days. He hadn't taken into consideration boxing up the entire house. Calling a moving van and booking two plane tickets to Virginia. He called the Mystic Falls Police Department back within an hour, much to his embarrassment and Bella's amusement, and told them to definitely expect him within three days.

"Say there was a transportation problem." Charlie's words.

So Bella called Emily that night and sadly told her the news. The gang promised to meet up the next day to spend an entire day together, giving Bella many wonderful memories to take to the boring Falls. To quote Paul.

Bella smiled sadly as she thought about her pack family back home. She didn't realize how quickly she had become so attached to the pack and the girls. She had found friends who understood and accepted her wholeheartedly, and she in turn accepted them. It was that trust that allowed their bond to change into something deeper than friendship.

She now regarded this special group as her brothers and sisters. Sam and Emily had filled a gaping hole in her heart that she had never known existed. They protected and looked out for her as one would do for their own family. It was heart-warming to know that she had so many others to call family, besides Charlie. She knew she was going to miss them dearly.

The only person that she didn't seem to set things right with, was Jacob. He refused to be in her presence whenever she was down by the Reservation. Even when he was, he would always pass comments and give Bella looks that made her uncomfortable.

It seemed that Jacob took her association with the Cullen's as a personal betrayal. Being tricked by her into giving away information hadn't helped her case either. After talking to Sam about the entire situation, he advised that Bella should always stay with a pack member during her remaining time. Jacob wouldn't dare try anything untoward with witnesses present.

It seemed that even Sam and Billy were concerned about his recent change in behavior, and it was becoming apparent that it was causing tensions to run high within the pack. Bella was feeling increasingly guilty about the entire Jacob issue. She decided that she should try and visit him at his workshop on her last day in Forks. In the hopes of coming to a solution to their ongoing conflict.

Apparently Jacob did not feel the same way. He rebuffed Bella's every effort to explain her then, irrational behavior. Soon enough tempers were rising, and Paul arrived just in time to remove Bella from the path of a very large and very angry werewolf.

As Bella bid a teary farewell to the girls and Sam. She felt her happiness slowly evaporate away as they drove further away from Forks.

It seemed as though being away from the gang had brought out some of the old Bella that Charlie desperately wished to never see again. Soon conversation between the two ceased and Bella took to staring out the window with a closed expression upon her face.

As they drove into their new hometown. Bella mentally tried to prepare herself for the onslaught of new questions and staring that she would have to endure. Her father being the new Deputy Sheriff did nothing to help her new situation either. She silently wished that someone out there was a kindred spirit willing to take pity on her for her first day. Little did she know how soon her wish would be granted.

…

Sheriff Liz Forbes nervously paced up and down the driveway of the new home that she had found for Charlie and his daughter. She knew this moment would come the minute he accepted her offer to transfer out to Mystic Falls. She couldn't stop the nerves that seemed to steadily build up within her. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten. She could do this.

"It's only Charlie." She muttered.

"The same Charlie that you haven't seen in 19 years. Not after your big fight."

She tried not to think about what happened all those years ago, and focused her attention on the young blonde vampire that stood beside her with an amused look on her face.

"Mom, I haven't seen you this nervous since, well ever." Caroline mused as she placed both hands on Liz's shoulders and abruptly stopped her nervous pacing. She eyed her mother critically before soothingly saying,

"It's all going to be fine. Just relax, besides I can already hear them coming up the street so there's no turning back now."

Liz let out the deep breathe she was holding and nodded as Caroline gave her a reassuring smile.

She had brought Caroline along with her so she could at least meet Isabella Swan. She knew that the poor girl would be nervous on her first day in a new town.

She thought that Caroline might help her settle in, and she wouldn't be the odd one out at school. She would already have a familiar face nearby her. It was also fortunate that the house Liz had secured for them was just a few houses away from their own.

Charlie and Isabella could always walk over should they ever need anything. This was also a good excuse to get Caroline out of the boarding house and away from the ongoing research surrounding the animal attacks. She needed a break, and as far as Liz knew, things were somewhat tense between Elena and Caroline for some unknown reason. Some new faces wouldn't hurt.

The sound of a car pulling up the driveway brought Liz out of her musings and she looked up just in time to see Charlie and Bella get out and make their way toward them. Caroline smiled brightly and stepped forward.

"Hi I'm Caroline Forbes, welcome to Mystic Falls. I'm the Sheriff's daughter." Charlie accepted her extended hand with a warm smile.

"Hello Caroline, nice to meet you I'm Charlie and this is my daughter Bella."

Bella and Caroline exchanged a friendly nod and handshake before Liz came over to talk to Charlie. Caroline sensing that her mother wanted to get the awkward formalities over as soon as possible, gently maneuvered Bella toward one side, and attempted to make small talk.

The first thing that Bella noticed about Caroline, was how identical she looked to the 'Caroline' in her dreams. Every single detail about her was down to perfection. How could she have imagined something like that, and then meet the real Caroline face to face. It was strange but also very mind boggling and Bella made a silent promise to think about it later as she turned her attention back to Caroline.

It seemed to Liz that the girls had gotten off to a good start and she slowly made her way towards Charlie, who was shuffling about uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"Hello Charlie, it's good to see you again."

Charlie stared at Liz for a few moments, searching for something unidentifiable on her nervous face before gruffly smiling and taking Liz into and unexpected hug. She let out a huge sigh of relief as she patted Charlie on the back.

"It's good to see you too Liz, it's been a long while." He answered.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Liz and Charlie out of their musings, and they turned to see and expectant Caroline and Bella staring at them curiously. It had been obvious to both of them that Charlie and Liz had shared something more than just friendship during their time together at the Academy. It seemed that they hadn't exactly parted on good terms. Whatever the case was, they were both here now and it they could always sit down and smooth things over when the time was right. The fact that Charlie had accepted Liz's offer and moved to a completely new state, showed that they had the potential for a reconciliation in the near future.

Before long Caroline and Liz helped the Swan's unpack their bags and showed them into their new home. It was a lovely two story house with three bedrooms, and adjoining bathrooms, much to Bella's relief.

Caroline stayed for an hour longer to help Bella unpack and set things around in her new room. She filled her in on the on goings of the town and the school. Caroline then bid Bella goodbye and promised to pick her up the next morning for school. As Bella settled into her new bedroom for the night, she couldn't help but feel that maybe this fresh start would be good for them after all.

….

Damon Salvatore stared at the files in front of him angrily. Something was not right, and he just couldn't put his finger on what the exact problem was.

He growled as he threw the files across the floor and headed straight toward the cupboard for a glass of bourbon. Stefan watched as Damon paced around the library, angrily muttering to himself under his breath.

"We'll find it soon, Damon. I'm sure the answer is right in front of us. We probably just too tense to notice the signs."

"That's just it, Stefan. Everything is freakin' blaring at me with bright neon signs and I still don't have the answer." Stefan moved forward and placed a reassuring hand on Damon's shoulder.

"What exactly is it that you are looking for?" Stefan asked curiously as he gathered the files from the floor.

"The evidence pictures from one of the attacks that occurred last week. Something isn't right about the manner of attack. It looks to haphazard to me. Like the killer wants to throw us off his tracks so we run a wild goose chase around town while he happily plots out other attacks."

"You think we looking for a team?" Stefan asked incredulously as he looked over the pictures that Damon had marked and circled.

"No, I think we're looking for a puppet, who's been dangled to us by a team. Take the guy that attacked us for instance, he was in the same surrounding area where all the other attacks took place."

"So?" Questioned Stefan, confused as to where this is all heading.

"So? Doesn't that tiny little fact ring any bells in that teenage brain of yours Stefan?" Snapped Damon.

"Other than the fact that he had vervain bullets? No! At the time I was too busy trying not die from them." Stefan quipped.

"Well then let me enlighten you. I think he's a pawn in some bigger plan. But hey, that's just what I think right!"

"Bigger plan of what?" Asked another voice.

Damon and Stefan both turned to see Caroline standing in the doorway. She walked over to where the brothers were standing and took the photos out of Stefan's hand and looked through each of the with a critical eye. The brothers watched in interest as Caroline moved back and forward between two of the pictures. Finally the silence was too much for Damon to handle.

"Alright Barbie, what is it?"

Caroline glared at Damon before answering, "This symbol on the necklace looks familiar, but I can't seem to place where. But Damon's right, this scene looks totally different to the one you and I examined Stefan."

Damon looked intrigued at the mention of the necklace, and leaned over Caroline's shoulder to get a better look at it.

"Well, I'll be damned. Barbie IS actually useful."

His comment earned him a punch in the gut from Caroline and a heated glare from his brother. Damon winced as he doubled over in pain.

"Serves you for being a rude idiot! Oh and by the way Stefan don't wait for me tomorrow, I'm picking up Bella Swan for school. I figured she'd like a familiar face to calm her nerves." Caroline called behind her as she headed out.

"I didn't realize they were already in town. Dammit, I'm going to have to play nice with Liz's new sidekick." Damon huffed as he returned to pouring over the files in front of him.

"This is going to be a long night." Stefan sighed as he sat down besides Damon and pulled another report towards him.

…..

Bella tossed and turned about as she tried to fall off to sleep. It wasn't the jet lag from her trip that was making her restless. It was this uneasy feeling that was building up inside of her that refused to let her sleep. Bella had experienced her fair share of weird feelings back in Forks, but this one was different.

It created within her a sense of dread and despair that confused her deeply. Why would she have these feelings when she didn't even know anyone in town yet? What more could possibly happen that would cause her to feel this way?

She threw back the covers with a huff and silently crept down the stairs towards the kitchen to make herself a hot drink. It would not be fair to wake Charlie up and have him worry over her before his first day of work. As she settled down on the sofa, she couldn't help but think about the weird dreams that she had been having. It seemed as though the 'dream' and 'reality' Caroline were one and the same.

That was not the first similarity that she had noticed upon entering Mystic Falls. The pathway to their new home had followed the direction as the one in her dream. Bella's head once again started to pain as she thought about everything. Yawning, she placed her empty mug in the kitchen sink and made her way back to her bedroom.

"Hopefully this will help me sleep." She thought as she closed her eyes and welcomed the drowsiness that was slowly creeping over her.

_Bella was walking along an abandoned corridor in what looked like the high school. She did not know what was going on, all she knew was that someone was in trouble. She could feel it. As she moved closer to an opened classroom, she could feel the power that was radiating from it._

_Magic._

_Magic unlike anything she had seen. It was swirling and radiating __outwards as in encased a body within it. It was a woman she had never seen before, but she was breathtakingly beautiful with long blonde hair and an angelic face._

_Suddenly the door was thrown open and in walked two handsome __strangers. They were beautiful but terrifying. They held themselves __with a kind of grace and poise that was both alluring and dangerous. Their eyes were hypnotic but at this moment they looked murderous. Bella felt a shiver of fear shoot up her spine as she studied them._

_They slowly walked into the room, studying the swirling blue orb of magic that surrounded the girl. One of them hesitantly moved his hand forward and placed a finger near the orb. He pulled his hand back instantly and growled as a spark flew forward and shocked him._

"_You can't do anything to save her." Spoke a mysterious voice from within the shadows._

"_How dare you! Come forward and face us, instead of hiding like the coward that you are." Snarled the blond haired man._

_Out of the shadows stepped a woman cloaked in dark robes and Bella noticed that she could feel the same kind of magic radiating from her that surrounded the orb. She was a dark haired woman, with a deep brown skin color and striking green eyes. She raised her hands and at once the two strangers fell to the ground, screaming and clutching their heads in agony. The woman let out a cruel laugh as she stepped over their writhing bodies and made her way over to the table where the young woman was. Before the woman could do anything else, she was suddenly thrown across the room by a vicious force._

_Bella gasped at the sight of the person in front of her. She could not believe what she was seeing. For standing in the doorway with her hands outstretched and her eyes blazing with fury, was herself. But she looked different, more composed, confident, and most of all, healthy. Her face was no longer sunken in and her eyes although they shone with anger, you could see that they no longer held that haunted look._

_She walked in the room, and behind her stood her dark haired __companion. The one that always entered her dreams. His posture, like hers was tall, and he looked ready to jump into the fight should anyone make a wrong move. But that was not what caught Bella's attention. It was the fact that she had apparently thrown a woman across the room and knocked her out cold by just moving her hand._

_The two men on the floor suddenly stood up, and tried to gather their composure. They looked towards Bella and nodded their thanks, before heading over to the girl on the table. The orb that was surrounding her had disappeared once the woman had lost consciousness. The stranger with blonde hair and striking blue eyes gently picked up the mysterious girl and cradled her protectively as he left the room._

"_Bella, thank you for helping us find our sister, Klaus had almost __lost it when he heard that Rebekah was missing."_

"_No need to thank me Elijah, she is my friend too. I would do anything to ensure that she is safe. Although Marie was the one who guided me here."_

_Elijah nodded as he took his leave, and the dream suddenly vaporized as Bella and her companion left the room. _

...

Bella shot up in bed as her heart raced within her, beating so fast that she could feel it beating against her rib cage. This was a new dream, and it involved more people than just her savior and Caroline. She rubbed her eyes blearily she tried not to think too much about it. It would not do her good to have a pounding headache on her first day of school. Glancing at her alarm clock on her bedside table, she groaned as she noticed the time, five a.m.

She might as well get up and get things ready before Caroline could come for her. It was sweet that she offered to accompany Bella to school. It made her less nervous knowing that she had someone to watch her back and guide her around. Caroline seemed like the type of person who would willingly do anything for her friends. Bella smiled as she headed downstairs to prepare a lovely breakfast of eggs and bacon with orange juice and coffee for herself and Charlie. It was extremely considerate of Liz Forbes to stock up their kitchen with a few basic supplies until Charlie and Bella had settled in properly.

Thinking about Liz brought Bella's thoughts back to Charlie and how awkward his meeting with Sheriff Forbes was. It was clear that they had some past history together, and Bella wanted to know what it was. Asking Charlie wasn't an option as he would try and change the subject so it was up to her to find out exactly what happened between the two of them. Maybe she would ask Caroline for help, she thought as she got out her pan and began to crack a few eggs into it.

…..

Stefan walked into the kitchen to grab himself a bite to eat before heading out to school and was met with the sight of Damon shoving blood bags into a bag.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he grabbed an apple from the 'hope you feel better' fruit basket that Elena had sent over for him.

The gift made Damon roll his eyes claiming it was such a waste considering Stefan didn't die. Damon brought him back to safety within time. Caroline agreed, but didn't comment any further. Giving Stefan the impression that things between Elena and Caroline were tense at the moment for some unknown reason.

"I'm packing, brother. Can't you see?"

"Yes I understood that part Damon, but where are you going?"

"Well ever since Caroline mentioned that necklace, I did a bit of research on it and I found something interesting. So I'm going to check it out. I won't be home for a few days, and I've told Liz about it so she'll cover for me at the council meeting tomorrow." Damon said as gathered his bag and keys and headed towards the garage.

"Well, what did you find out?" Stefan questioned as he followed behind him. Damon shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'll know when I see it."

Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. "Well, be safe and don't do anything reckless or stupid that will draw unnecessary attention towards you."

Damon smirked as he started the engine. "When have I ever done something like that, brother dearest?"

Stefan sighed and nodded as Damon drove off, hoping that whatever Damon discovers will help them put an end to these attacks.

…

Caroline bounced about excitedly as she drove over to Bella's house. Ever since meeting Bella the previous day she couldn't wait to see her again. She knew she was being silly and that what she was feeling must be because Elena wasn't speaking to her and Bonnie was out of town visiting her mom for the week. Bella seemed different. She looked as though she had just been through something traumatic from the way she held herself and that haunted look in her eyes that sent shivers within Caroline. She had seen that look before, in Damon's eyes and in Klaus's. The devastation and betrayal that caused it, wasn't something that either of them were too willing to talk about.

But Bella seemed like a really good person and Caroline was really hoping that they could become good friends. She needed someone new in this town to talk to, someone who she felt she could talk to about all her problems and who wouldn't judge her like her friends do. Of course she would have to edit and leave out various things like the fact that she's a vampire, her so-called boyfriend is a hybrid werewolf, and the man currently interested in her is one of the strongest supernatural creatures that ever existed. Oh, and that every single friend of hers has some supernatural aspect within them, besides Matt who is totally and 100% percent human.

She headed over and knocked on the door, and smiled brightly when Charlie Swan opened and invited her inside with a happy smile.

"Hello Mr Swan, I hope your first night here was good?"

"Please call me Charlie, everyone does. It was good and thank you for stocking up our fridge for us."

"Pleasure. It was the least we could do to help you and Bella settle in. Speaking of, where is Bella?"

"I'm here!" Bella shouted as she exited the kitchen with her school bag. She gave Caroline a warm smile.

"Thanks for doing this with me today."

"Well, what are new friends for, if not to help you settle in comfortably." Caroline gushed as she ushered Bella out the door and into the passenger seat. Caroline quickly settled in before pulling out the driveway with a wave to Charlie.

"Well Bella, are you excited for your first day?"

"Not really, nervous and scared more like it." She answered and Caroline could sense the apprehension rolling off her. She pulled over on the side of the road, and turned towards Bella who looked at her surprised.

"Look, I may not know what it is like to move around. I haven't been outside of Mystic Falls since I was born, but I will try to be there for you today and every other day. I want us to be friends and I feel that if we give it a good chance now, we might end up being very good friends. Right now, I need a friend just as much as you do. So what do you say?" Caroline asked wide eyed, and Bella felt all her nerves melt away as she looked at Caroline. Friends. She liked the sound of that.

She held out her hand. "Friends"

….

By the time Bella had attended her second class for the day, news had spread around the school that there was a new student. But unlike in Forks, they didn't gawk or stare at her. In fact, they weren't very interested in her besides wanting to know why she moved here. Caroline told her during their break that it was now normal for them to have transfers, and that the only transfer student that made headlines was the first one that Mystic Falls had, about two years ago. His name was Stefan Salvatore and he was part of one of the founding families of Mystic Falls. At Bella's blank look Caroline then promised to explain to her all about their town's history later on. She then mentioned that Stefan was one of her friends and that Bella would get to meet him after school. They were going to meet up with the rest of Caroline's friends at the famous town hang out called The Grill.

Caroline and Bella were the last to arrive at The Grill and they joined her friends near the pool table. Bella saw at least five familiar faces that she had passed by or had classes with in school.

Out of the four boys there, one face stood out amongst the rest. Bella had been in three classes with him so far, but hadn't learnt his name, but he stood out from the rest for other reasons. His features were so similar to someone else that Bella had seen before but could not place. She knew that prominent jaw line and familiar stature, and there was this nagging feeling at the back of her head that told her she knew exactly who it belonged to, even if she could not put the two together.

"Bella I'd like you to meet my friends, well now our friends.

Everyone, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Stefan Salvatore, the one I was telling you about earlier, and this is one of my long time best friend and Stefan's girlfriend Elena Gilbert. Over by the pool table in the blue hoodie is Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's brother and the dark haired one is Tyler Lockwood and the blonde is Matt Donovan. The only one missing is Bonnie Bennet and she's out of town for a few days."

"Hi" Bella smiled shyly as she received the attention of the five mentioned people.

"Hey Bella, it's nice to finally meet you. Caroline's been talking non-stop about you ever since she heard you were coming to town." Stefan said reassuringly as he shook hands with Bella.

There was something about his presence that soothed Bella's nerves and she gave a little laugh as Caroline blushed besides her. She then turned her attention toward Elena and was surprised to see that she was frowning at Bella instead. However when she noticed Bella staring she quickly schooled her features and reached forward to give Bella an awkward one armed hug.

"Hello Bella, It's nice to meet you. I would have come with Caroline yesterday to welcome you, but I didn't even know you were coming to town." She said sweetly as she side glanced Caroline who was busy talking to Stefan.

"Excuse me a minute will you Bella?" Elena said as she moved away before Bella could even open her mouth. She turned around and saw Elena grab Caroline away from Stefan by the arm and pull her into a corner.

Caroline was utterly confused. One minute she was talking to Stefan and in the next she was being pulled away by Elena.

"Look if you're angry that I didn't tell-"

"I'm not angry about that. Although I would have liked to have been told about it. Anyways, why did you bring her here?" Elena demanded as she let go of Caroline.

"What? To introduce her to all you guys. She's new in town."

"Don't you think we have enough trouble on our plates without you having to add another human to look after?" Caroline stared at Elena in utter shock.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we don't need another walking blood bag to tag along with us." Caroline stared at Elena with a stony expression on her face.

"In case you are forgetting, let me remind you that you are a human, as well as Matt, and he isn't and has never been a liability to any of us. How could you even think of something like that? Look, Bella is my friend and I will look out for her. If you don't want anything to do with her, then how about you stay away?"

"Besides, I think the rest of them are getting along pretty well with her." Caroline huffed as she headed back towards Bella. Stefan, having heard the entire conversation looked at Elena in disappointment before heading over to join the others.

"So Bella, how you liking Mystic Falls so far?" Tyler asked as he brought a round of drinks for them.

"It's different, but similar in many ways." She answered as she accepted the can of soda that Matt handed to her.

"It's a small town just like Forks is, but the ways of the people are very different. I like the independence that you have here. In Forks, everyone is always up in each other's business. And it's a lot more sunnier."

"That's good to know. Any close friends back home?"

Bella felt a pang go through her heart as she thought about the Cullen's but pushed it away and nodded as an image of Angela and the Pack flooded her mind.

"A few, but nothing a long phone call can't solve. You know I had a friend named Tyler there as well." Tyler looked surprised and smirked.

"Well, did he live up to the legendary name then?" Bella laughed. "He was creepy weird sorry."

Caroline giggled as Matt patted Tyler on the back sympathetically.

They carried on laughing and talking all through the afternoon, regaling Bella with fun stories and facts all about the town and each other.

"Well as much as we are all having tons of fun, I promised my mom I would be home like half an hour ago. Bella, shall we?"

The gang bid goodbye to each other and made plans to meet up at Caroline's house tomorrow morning before school, then afterwards they would go to the boarding house.

As Bella got ready for bed that night, she thought that maybe Mystic Falls was the place she was meant to be in. After all, she had just made six new friends within a day, technically five since Elena hadn't spoken more than a few words to her the entire afternoon. As for her dreams, she would deal with them when they came. For now in this moment, everything was right in her life.

Beep. Her phone pinged, and she rolled over to see a message from Caroline wishing her a good night and that she would see her in the morning.

Yes indeed everything was finally falling into place.

…..

Damon Salvatore wasn't having any luck with his search on the mysterious necklace. His sources had led him to a remote village in the middle of some forest, where English wasn't exactly known to the indigenous people that resided there. He had to admit, that this trip was a waste of his time.

He headed toward the mainland and located a bar nearby in which he decided to drown out his despair with a few glasses of the strongest drinks that they had. As he entered, he noticed that the bar was very poorly lit and that there were only a handful of occupants around. Damon settled into a booth as a young bartender headed over towards him.

"What can I get for you?" She drawled.

"Gimme a shot of the strongest you have." Damon muttered as he leant back against the headrest and closed his eyes.

"Here you go, enjoy."

"Thanks"

Damon took out the folder of pictures that he had and placed them in front of him. He reached for his glass and took a sip from it. The effect was instantaneous. His throat burned as though hot iron was poured down it and his eyes began to water furiously. He chocked and spat out whatever remaining drink he had in his mouth but the damage was done. Someone in this bar had vervained him.

Before he even had a chance to move, a middle aged woman sat down across from him. She glared at him as she pushed forward a glass of water.

"It's not poisoned." She quipped.

"What do you want?" Rasped Damon as he lifted the glass of water to nose to check if it really was clean.

"I want to know what a vampire like you is doing around here." The woman stated bluntly.

"What I'm doing is none of your concern."

"The hell it is if you are in my city." She spat out angrily.

"I'm here on business."

It was then that the woman's eyes fell on the pictures in front of her. She picked them and sifted through them, her eyes widening as she landed on the one with the necklace in it. She looked at Damon and asked in a whisper.

"Where did you get this necklace from?"

Damon glanced at the woman in front of him, and her reaction to the necklace.

"Do you know what it is?" He asked.

"Where did you find it?" She pushed on.

"It was on a girl, I knew it looked suspicious so I did some digging and here I am. What do you know about it?" He questioned curiously.

"This necklace symbolizes the most pure and powerful form of magic known to witches. If this woman was wearing it, it means that she is part of that coven of magic. To kill one of them is to bring hell onto all supernatural beings. They are the protectors of other witches. This necklace is the symbol of their family." Damon leaned forward.

"And what family is that?" The witch looked him in the eyes.

"The Swan family."


	9. Witches, Wars and Bloodlines

_AN: Okay so this chapter took longer then I expected it to. I know it will make up for the long wait!_

**Chapter 9: Witches, Wars and Bloodlines**

It seemed that the small non-existent village did indeed benefit Damon in the sense that the witch that almost tried to kill him was now answering almost all of his questions related to the mysterious necklace. Melinda, the witch's name that he found out through much reluctance on her part, was not the very helpful sort of person that you would find. But then again, which witch was? Apart from Bonnie Bennet.

Melinda explicitly informed Damon about the importance of secrecy for this particular coven of witches, and that if word ever got around that she, a witch, gave out information about the Swan Witches to a vampire of all beings. There would be heavy consequences for them both to pay.

Damon scoffed and retorted that the worst a witch had ever done to him was give him a "severe migraine for days." It wasn't until Melinda showed him pictures of the last witch that was tortured and burnt at the stake with her own magic, that Damon finally became aware of just how serious and potentially dangerous this secret coven was.

Now that Damon had established who the necklace belonged to, he turned his research toward the direction of the Swan bloodline. Surprisingly enough, there wasn't much to go by, besides the ear whisperings that he managed to get from Melinda before she promptly remembered who she was talking to and decided to keep mum afterwards. The lack of information was annoying, but what was more annoying was the fact that Damon somehow felt as though all the answers were right in front of him, and he just could not reach it. That growing feeling of unease that stirred in the pits of his stomach did not go away, in fact it grew stronger as each day passed by.

Melinda had given him as much information as she could, and Damon was grateful for it, coming from a witch, that was much more than he had ever received in his entire lifetime so far and that included Bonnie, but he was slightly miffed that he had to promise her that he wouldn't hunt or prey on anyone in her city or in the surrounding areas.

On the second night of his stay, Damon tossed and turned all night in his bed unable to fall asleep. There was something in the back of his mind that was keeping him awake. He let out a huff of disapproval as he turned onto his back and stared at the chipped paint on the ceiling of his room. He closed his eyes and took in a few unnecessary deep breaths as though calming himself down, before going back to replay the first conversation that he had with Melinda in his mind.

"_What do you mean this symbol belongs to the Swan family? I've never heard of them before" Damon replied skeptically after Melinda's revelation._

"_That's because they try not to be seen and known by others. Their sole purpose apart from protecting witches against any kind of harm also includes being totally hidden by their powerful magic." Damon stared at Melinda's tense face for a few seconds before replying, _

"_All right. Say that this coven of witches really do exist and if you claim that they are so powerful, how is it that one of their members is currently dead?" Damon questioned._

_Melinda glanced at the picture of the scarred woman for a second before locking eyes with Damon. He could see the fear in her eyes and when she spoke he could smell it radiating off her. _

"_She must have broken apart from them. Something made her change her beliefs or else she would still be alive. But you now know that there is someone out there looking for them. It's a sign."_

_Damon leaned forward toward Melinda, _

"_A sign of what?"_

"_Of a war that will spare no supernatural being if not stopped"_

_Damon pondered over Melinda's words as he stared out the window. He turned back to see that Melinda was staring at him intently, _

"_Do the names Charlie and Isabella Swan mean anything to you?" Damon blurted out as he quirked an eyebrow at the witch sitting across from him._

"_I do not recognize their names, should I?" She replied immediately as she shuffled about in her seat._

'_She's lying.' Damon thought as he watched the witch suddenly become terribly uncomfortable in his presence. She became so interested in her beaded jewelry that she totally ignored Damon for a few minutes. _

'_Well now isn't the time, let her spill some more secrets then we'll come back to the topic of the Swans.' Damon thought as he settled back into his seat and made himself comfortable. _

"_Who do you think is looking for them?" He asked as he broke the silence between them._

_Melinda drew a shaky breath as she shook her head in the negative. "No clue, but they must be powerful themselves to do this. The only people that come to mind is the Original family." Damon cocked his head to the side at the mention of the originals. _

"_What makes you say they are behind it?" He asked curiously wanting to know her thoughts on Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelson siblings. She looked at him quizzically as she answered his question._

"_Surely they will benefit the most out of having these witches killed. They could walk the earth freely without their hybrid brother forever looking over his shoulder in case some witch attacks him."_

"_Why would Klaus be afraid of a witch, surely he would snap their necks if they dared to approach him." Damon quipped as he sipped at his vervain free drink._

"_You know him then?" She spat out as she looked over at Damon in disgust._

_He shrugged his shoulders as he vaguely replied. "In passing. He tried to kill me and I wished to retaliate but unfortunately couldn't." _

_The witch smirked. "He dies, and you die. What a pity." _

_Damon smirked back. "It indeed would be. You said that Klaus would be free from them. Why?"_

"_I do not know the exact reasons why, but it most definitely has to do with him being a hybrid."_

_Damon was quiet for a few moments as he absorbed this new information. It might come in handy if he ever had any future encounters with Klaus._

"_Interesting. What can you tell me about their history?"_

"_That it is ever changing. No one knows their true lineage beside the powerful witch Marie Swan."_

"_Where can I find this Marie Swan?" Damon pushed on. Melinda smiled sadly. _

"_Buried in a crypt over 500 years old in a remote sacred location. Only the most powerful of witches and warlocks that ever lived are buried there. Their magic that is released into the world after their death protects the crypt from those seeking to obtain their power."_

"_How would you go about trying to seek this power?" Damon asked truly invested in this new information. _

"_Through an expression triangle."_

_Damon let out a low growl at the mention of the expression triangle. That dreaded ritual brought nothing but displeasure and pain in his and everyone else's lives. Melinda quirked an eyebrow at his reaction. _

"_Nasty experience. All too familiar with the consequences of that ritual." Damon growled as his anger got the better of him and his glass shattered in his hands. A few blood droplets flowed freely through the small open cuts on his hand. He ignored it as he focused his attention back onto the witch sitting across from him. _

"_Do these witches have any other enemies, besides Klaus and his family?" Damon said as he examined the now healed cuts on his palm. _

_Melinda stared at his hands as though she had never seen a vampire heal themselves before. She then looked across the bar at something behind Damon for a second or two before looking back at him. Damon could feel the stare of someone burning into the back of his head, but he had more pressing issues at hand to discuss than to worry about someone who was staring daggers at him. _

"_Maybe, though it is not my place to tell." Melinda vaguely replied. Damon frowned at her, _

"_Considering all that you have said so far, you decide that now?" He growled. He so wished to reach across the table and strangle her at the moment, but he knew she had more information than she was letting on. He sighed as he rubbed his face tiredly._

"_Maybe it is time I prepared a room for you." Melinda replied as she suddenly stood up and beckoned for Damon to follow. _

"_What? Are you going to put me in a dungeon or a nice little cell for the night?" Damon snapped back irritably. _

_Melinda snorted as she replied stonily. "I was thinking a room at the motel above the bar, but if you prefer the dungeons I can arrange for that too."_

_Damon stared at the back of the witch in surprise. "I think a motel room would be just fine." _

Damon opened his eyes blearily as the memory faded away. There was a crucial piece of information that he needed before he could go back home, and that was finding out what connection did Isabella Swan have with all this.

On his second day of research and questioning, he found out that this coven consisted of mainly female witches, and that the powerful ancestral magic was only passed down to those that had the Swan blood within them. Marie Swan was an ancestor and the last witch to have had wielded such power. After her, the line had supposedly died out with her untimely death. She was killed at a young age of twenty-three and was promised to wed a warlock from a neighboring village. Something had happened to her and she had disappeared, she returned a few months later and then one night Marie Swan was found dead in her own bed chambers, a knife through her heart. Had Marie married then she would have produced heirs that would have carried the magical blood through many generations.

The news that there was already an existing female Swan was surprising to Melinda, but Damon knew that she had known. Her behavior had shown that. It was just a matter of getting answers that was frustrating Damon to no end.

He got off the bed and headed toward his bags, grabbing a blood bag for himself and tearing through it with ease. He closed his eyes in contentment as the feeling of warm blood went down his throat, it was the next best thing after having blood straight from the source. He knew Caroline preferred blood bags, and that Stefan often alternated between both animal and human blood, but it was such an ingrained part of him that even though he had tried at one point to change, he just could not do it. So in the end he decided on having the best of both.

It was a part of who he was, the adrenaline that he felt, the thrill that it gave him, it was unlike anything that he had ever experienced before, even in his human life. It was what made him Damon Salvatore.

He had wanted to die that night, to end it all and just leave this dreaded world behind. He felt as though he had nothing to live for anymore. His father wanted him dead. Katherine was captured and possibly dead and Stefan was nowhere to be seen. But he had died. He remembered the feeling of being shot all too vividly up to this day. The fact that the bullet had come from his father's gun wasn't a shocker at all to Damon. Then he had woken up all bloodied but fully healed and he had realized that he was in the process of transitioning. He had Katherine's vampire blood running through his veins.

He found Stefan afterwards, and they both promised to die together again. There was no point in living forever without Katherine by either of their sides. But in the end fate had the upper hand and both the brothers were bound to lead a life of immortality.

For the first time ever, Damon truly hated his brother. He hated him with an unbridled passion for bringing him into this new world. Even though Stefan had wanted them both to remain together despite what had happened, Damon could not handle it. The fact that Katherine had clearly chosen Stefan over him was enough of a blow to him already.

He could not fault Stefan for falling for her sweet words and enchanted beauty. He hated the fact that she had wanted them both. So he vowed to make Stefan's immortal life a life of misery and discomfort. He succeeded. Or rather Katherine succeeded in separating two brothers who were as close as ever. Creating such a wall of hatred between the two of them that it took decades to slowly chip away.

Damon was brought out of his musings by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He reached across the table for it and was surprised to see the name that reflected up at him from the screen.

"Hello, did you call the wrong number by mistake?" He asked innocently as he answered.

"Ha ha very funny Damon." Came the cheerful voice of Caroline Forbes from the other end of the line.

Damon chuckled as he heard her muttering under her breath. "Caroline, did you need something?"

"What? No, I was just calling to check up on you. I know Stefan called the other day and he said you were making some headway with your search, but I just wanted to call and see how you were doing?" She said altogether in one breath. If he was not a vampire, he would not have heard a word of what she had just said.

Damon was slightly taken aback, Caroline didn't normally show an interest in whatever he did, unless it directly involved her and she normally wouldn't just call to check up on him. He was pretty sure that if it came to a situation where she had to help either himself or Klaus, she would choose Klaus. It would have nothing to do with the weird attraction between the two of them. Damon had lost the trust and respect of Caroline the day that he first compelled her and used her as a puppet, and that is something that neither of them will ever forget. He was still earning his forgiveness from her to this day.

"Well, it's going slow that's for sure and I only seem to be getting bits and pieces of information. Nothing that is solid or will tell me why this is all happening back home." He sighed as he explained to Caroline all that he knew so far.

When he was done, Caroline quietly said. "Do you think it has something to with Bella?"

He was surprised at her question, but he didn't let it show. "I don't know."

"I hope not. I really like her. She's become a good friend to me since she's come here. Elena doesn't like her for some reason but I don't care. She's my friend." Caroline replied in an unusually small voice.

Damon frowned. It was not like her to show her emotions so easily, especially to him. He decided to try and comfort her instead and that was unknowingly the defining and turning point in their relationship.

"Tell me about her." He said in an even voice as he settled down into a chair along with his blood bag.

Caroline obliged. She told him all about the wonderful person that was Isabella Swan, and how Caroline had accepted her. How Stefan looked out for her without her knowing. How Matt and Tyler finally found someone new to talk to and entertain. How Jeremy understood and related to Bella in a way that only they could. Elena was the only odd one out and Bonnie was still getting to know her.

In just over a week she had made her way into their hearts and wormed her way into their little gang of misfits.

"You might like her Damon, she has a personality just like you. But she's also very sweet and loyal and caring in her own way. She's like an old soul and I think she will do us a bit good." Caroline mused.

Damon snorted, "We'll see about that."

"So when are you going to be back? I'm throwing a little party at the boarding house this weekend so that Bella can finally meet everybody. I think a party would be a good distraction for us all from whatever the hell is going on. It would be nice if you were here as well."

"I'll probably be back by then. I just have one last thing to do." Damon said with a hint of finality in his voice.

"Okay, goodnight Damon." Caroline said as she cut the call.

Damon stared at the phone in his hand. He suddenly felt a lot calmer and more relaxed than before. Even the uneasy feeling that he'd been feeling for days had disappeared. In just an hour he had learnt more about Isabella Swan than he had ever imagined.

"Goodnight Caroline." He whispered as he closed his eyes and finally welcomed the sleep. That night he dreamed of warm chocolate brown eyes and an angelic face.

...

When Damon met Melinda the next morning, he was greeted by the sight of an unfamiliar person seated next to her. Curiously he made his way over after getting a glass of whiskey from the bar.

"Morning Melinda." He said cheerfully as he took his seat across her.

"Damon, this is Jonathan. He may have some news that might be of interest to you." Melinda replied curtly as she shot a wary look at her companion.

Damon then shifted his attention to back to Jonathan. He looked to be of average height and weight. He seemed as though he could blend into any atmosphere at any time. Damon tried to think about what information he could possess that would be beneficial to him. Jonathan suddenly leaned forward and spoke.

"A prophecy was made eighteen years ago. It spoke of a pure Swan being born into the world of the unnatural. That she would wield enough power to end the war that is destined to happen, and that along the way she would gather great allies and even greater enemies. She would succeed, but at a great cost and only through that sacrifice would she emerge victorious."

Damon and Jonathan stared at each other in silence. The air around them was thick with tension and apprehension. Damon tried to understand what this all meant when Jonathan spoke again,

"I would return to Mystic Falls if I were you Mr. Salvatore. The savior has finally come home."

And finally all the pieces of the puzzle clicked together in his head. It was about Isabella Swan. It had always been about her. She was the one that they were looking for, and now she was in Mystics Falls. The center and home to all the weird and supernatural. She had befriended his brother and had entered his home. That could not have been a coincidence? It was fate again playing tricks on him, dragging him and those that he cared about into another deadly battle. Didn't they face enough already? What more did they have to give in order to live some semblance of a normal drama free life?

Damon stared at the watermarks that littered the table as he tried to process everything that happened in the last few minutes. Across the table he could hear Jonathan and Melinda talking in hushed tones about something.

"You were here in the bar the day I arrived, weren't you?" Was his first question to Jonathan.

"Indeed I was." Jonathan replied honestly.

"You do not want to know why?"

Damon shook his head in the negative, he could not deal with anymore riddles and vague replies. He needed some answers, and he wanted them right now.

"How do you know about all this?" Damon asked as he met Jonathan's gaze.

Jonathan was quiet for a moment. He studied Damon the same way Stefan had done so many times in the past. Probably wondering if Damon was worth telling the truth to. He surprised him with his next words.

"I was the one who made the prophecy. It came to me in a vision when I was at the sacred burial grounds paying my respects to my ancestors. I could sense the seriousness of it and so afterwards I headed straight toward the location I knew their coven resided in. I told them what I had seen and they had rebuked it. They claimed that their magic was now dying out and that Marie Swan was the last one who had possessed it. She had died without an heir. So therefore their magic was diminishing in power. To punish me for false declarations they had taken away from me my magic, and my sentence was that I would only get it back once the last living elder of the witches passed on from this world. I started practicing my magic again only five years ago."

There was silence between them for a few seconds, but this time it was not uncomfortable, but merely calm as Damon thought over everything he had learnt so far. "If she died childless, how is it possible that there is now a Swan witch?"

It was Melinda who answered him next.

"No one really knows what happened to Marie during the time that she had disappeared. But we can't possibly question something that we have no answer too. There could be endless possibilities. We witches have many ways of ensuring that our bloodline does not die out so that our magic continues."

Jonathan smiled ruefully at Damon.

"You have a great battle ahead of you. It will not only test your strength, but also your loyalty and faithfulness to everything and everyone that is close to you. It would do good to be prepared for it both mentally and physically. When the time is right, the Swan witch will rise head and shoulders above the rest. She was destined to bring peace." Damon stood up and was about to make his way back to his motel room to collect his bags when Jonathan spoke up.

"Damon, the day she comes into her full power, that will be the day the real war will start."

Damon nodded his head in thanks and headed out the bar. He pulled his cell phone out and immediately dialed Stefan's number. He picked up after two rings.

"I'm on my way home." Was all he said before he cut the call. Now all he had to do was break the news to Caroline. Go figure that he had the hardest job out of them all.

...

Bella stared at the ceiling of her newly painted bedroom as she tried to fall asleep. It seemed that even though she was on the road to recovery in certain aspects of her life, the insomnia that she had developed in those unbearable months still held an iron grip over her. It felt like the nights were her true enemy in the sense that when she was alone, everything that she had went through would come flooding back to her.

The first night she woke up drenched in sweat. The second night she tossed and turned about restlessly and the pattern continued. But what was strange was that sometimes she ended up dreaming and thinking about things that she could not make sense off. It felt as though she was dreaming and viewing someone else's memories and that thought was what had kept her awake most nights. She was afraid to admit it out loud, but these dreams were scaring her and she felt as though she was losing some part of her mind in the process.

The days were better. She had Caroline, Stefan and the boys to keep her mind occupied on a hundred different things that did not include weird dreams. She liked their company. When she was around them she felt as though a part of the Bella Swan that she had buried deep down in Arizona was resurfacing. The one that liked to hang out with friends, watch movies and eat cold pizza.

This strange group of teenagers that opened their arms of friendship for Bella was what got her out of bed every morning. That and Caroline's morning wake up calls. She could see herself fitting in perfectly with each one of them. This new friendship wasn't forced or awkward and it didn't endure long bouts of strained silence. The conversation flowed easily, and Bella could relate to each one of them with ease. Caroline had been the greatest gift to her when she had moved here, and it seemed that she brought along many more as each day passed.

Charlie approved of her new friends. He could slowly see the difference that they were making to her life, even if they didn't know it. She now smiled more often. The dull look in her eyes was fading away and Charlie even heard a genuine laugh escape her lips a few times. It seemed that Caroline was sent by the angels just for Bella, and he could not be happier. Even if it meant a houseful of boisterous teenagers most nights a week.

A message notification from her cell phone broke her out of her deep musings.

_I hope you enjoy your first sleep in your newly decorated room, you deserve it! Sweet dreams!_

_P.S. You're Welcome!_

_xoxo Care!_

Bella smiled as she read the text thinking about the weekend that they had experienced at the hands of one Caroline Forbes.

_Caroline had insisted a few days ago when she had come over that Bella really needed to add a touch of her own personality into the room. Since the drab cream walls were giving her a huge headache. Bella snorted at her comment but made no mention of correcting her, and that was her biggest mistake. Caroline had taken that as a sign of Bella's approval and immediately began to plan a room make over in her head. So when Bella opened the door a few days later early one morning, she was shocked to see a beaming Caroline along with Stefan, Matt and Tyler standing behind her, holding what looked like paint and other hardware tools. All while trying to cover their yawns. _

_Bella immediately ushered them inside, for although Mystic Falls didn't get as cold as Forks, it was still too cold to be outside this early in the morning. _

"_Wha?" Bella stuttered, still trying to get her bearings straight. She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened in disbelief. _

"_Caroline its 7a.m. on a Saturday morning, what ARE you doing?" _

"_That's exactly what I would like to know too." Tyler mumbled as he settled himself onto the couch ready to get back to sleep. _

_Caroline swatted his arm as she turned toward Bella. Bella silently marveled at how cheery and wide awake she looked. While Bella was still trying to keep her eyes open and probably had bed hair. It didn't help that she only got back from the boarding house at around midnight last night._

"_We're here to redecorate your room, so I thought an early start should do it." She said as though the answer should have obvious to them all. Bella just shook her head and smiled. It was just so Caroline that it was endearing to watch. _

"_Well, let me freshen up and make us some breakfast before we start. I think Matt just fell asleep standing." _

_And so after two exhausting days of being bossed around by Caroline they were finally done. It was amusing for Bella to see how the boys cowered under her stern gaze and pointed looks. Even Stefan had been on the receiving end of it a few times. Caroline would just shake her head and mutter 'boys' underneath her breath. Before huffing out orders to them in the next second. _

_But the end result was amazing, for her bedroom was completely transformed and Bella felt a tug at her heart when she realized that she could finally call this her own bedroom. Her safe space and her sanctuary. The walls were pale blue with faint strokes of white paint splattered across it and her entire furniture collection has been revamped to match the interior as well. Caroline smiled proudly as she gazed around the room and even the boys looked impressed at what they had achieved. _

Bella texted back a quick thank you before pulling the covers up and snuggling into them. She inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes. There's nothing better than the smell of fresh linen to fall asleep in.

...

Bella raised an eyebrow as Caroline practically threw herself onto the bench next to her. She looked irritated and annoyed as she angrily blew a strand of blonde hair away from her face. Bella continued watching her as she rummaged around in her bag before triumphantly pulling out a sandwich and a bottle of orange juice. They were currently sitting outside the school building and enjoying the fresh air during their lunch break, besides it was the only time that they all got to spend together at school with Jeremy as well.

Stefan was the first one to break the unusual silence regarding Caroline's behavior.

"Is something wrong Caroline?" He asked curiously as a hint of worry shone through his green eyes. It warmed Bella's heart to know they cared very deeply for each other. They were more than friends. They were like family and her heart suddenly clenched a little bit tighter thinking about the pack and the girls back in Forks. She mentally reminded herself that she should call them tonight.

Caroline huffed as she stared at Stefan.

"Yes! Amie Parker is annoying the living daylights out of me. I think she's trying to take my place as head of the prom committee since she feels that I'm not being dedicated enough. Please! I have other things to worry about. Prom isn't for another few months. She had the audacity to tell me that I haven't thrown a party in a very long time so maybe I'm losing my party planning skills! ME? Can you believe that?"

Bella tried to hide her giggles but Matt and Tyler weren't even attempting too. Instead they were full out laughing and holding onto each other for support as they tried to regain some control over themselves while Caroline glared daggers at them from across the bench. Stefan let loose a slight laugh and that was all it took for Bella to cave in. She rubbed Caroline's shoulder in a soothing manner as the blonde girl in question pouted at each one of her so-called friends in front of her.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I don't know much about your party planning skills but I'm sure it will be great from what I've seen you do to my bedroom." Bella reassured her as she tried to control her breathing.

"What did you do to Bella's bedroom?" Cut in a new voice, and Bella looked up to see Jeremy and Bonnie heading their way.

"Nothing. I just redecorated it that's all."

Bonnie laughed as she settled down besides Bella, giving her a small hug. The girls were getting along surprisingly well and it seemed that it was only Elena she was having a problem with. Bonnie smiled encouragingly at her when she had voiced her feelings on the matter in a rare moment of vulnerability in the confines of Caroline's bedroom and explained to her that Elena was going through some personal family issues and that once she was okay again, she would gladly apologize for her behavior. Bella thought that nothing could have been worse than what she went through, but she kept her thoughts to herself. Although she was becoming steadily closer to them both, it was still not enough to tell them about her haunted past. That or she was just not ready to open up about it.

"Well I found the perfect solution to shut Amie up! I'm throwing a party at the boarding house this weekend and I've decided that it would be in honor of Bella moving here. That way she could get to know the others, and I could handle Amie as well. Simple!" She said with a sweet expression on her face as though she had just expressed her wish to adopt a puppy.

Bella spluttered and choked on her drink in surprise. "What?" She exclaimed. "Caroline are you mad?"

"That's the question we've all been asking for quite a while now." Tyler snickered as he dodged a punch from Caroline.

"No. Bella don't you see. It's a win-win situation for us both. You can meet some new people, take an interest in somebody, who knows?"

Bella's heart stopped as soon as she heard those words. She subconsciously pulled her arms closer around herself and dropped her head to hide the pain that flashed through her eyes. But she wasn't fast enough, for Stefan and Caroline had caught sight of it and shared a worried glance with each other. Stefan shook his head slightly as Caroline opened her mouth to say something and she visibly deflated. Seeing the need to brush away the unseen tension that Caroline's words caused Bella, Stefan spoke lightly.

"And when did I give you permission to use my house as a party venue?" He teased at Caroline.

"Oh please, it's always been the place for all our parties, you and Damon said so yourselves." Caroline shot back as the group around her fell into laughter and a light banter.

If Bella hadn't been so focused on trying to get her emotional state back to normal without drawing attention to herself, she would have heard the first utterances of the name Damon Salvatore.

Instead she focused on slowing down her breathing and getting her mind-set back on track. She was brought back to her surroundings by the shrill ring of her cell phone ringing in her pocket. She glanced up to see Stefan give her a small comforting smile, returning it with a somewhat strained one and turned to answer her call.

"Hello" She barely got out before shouts of "Bella!" and "we miss you" came through the other end of the line. She laughed as she signaled to the others that she would be right back. They understood that it was a call from Forks and Caroline signaled that she would wait for Bella by their next class.

"Hey Emily, how are you?"

"Oh Bella, I'm super now that I've heard your voice. You won't believe how annoying the boys were being because they didn't get to speak to you yesterday." She replied with exasperation lacing her tone.

"Sorry I was busy with a few of my friends. They were helping me decorate my room. Tell the boys that I'm fine" She snorted as she rolled her eyes toward the heavens, silently praying for Emily to gain enough patience to last her a lifetime when dealing with the pack.

They could act like such little children when they wanted too. But she knew that Emily wouldn't trade them for the world. They lived vivaciously through their childish behaviors because of the injustice of having their own boyhood innocence snatched away from them because of the hidden supernatural around them.

"Friends? Well I'm glad you making some Bells, it would do you good. Now I expect to be told all about them in detail in my next phone call, but today I'm going to make it short because I have to go dress shopping with the girls just now." Emily took a deep breath before continuing.

"Bella will you be my maid of honor at my wedding?"

Of all the things Bella was expecting Emily to say, that was not one of them. She stood shocked as students brushed past her on their way to class. She was touched at the gesture and she suddenly had to blink back the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"Emily, wow! Are you sure you want me? I mean, what?" Bella was too choked up to get out a few simple words but Emily understood her just fine.

"Bella, I would want no one else to be my maid of honor besides you. We share a special bond and the girls know that. So they are completely fine with it. Sam is over the moon with my decision. So, will you accept?" Emily replied softly.

"Of course, I would be honored Em." She replied immediately.

They spoke for a few more minutes before Bella needed to be back in class. She had history with Mr. Saltzman and although he seemed like a kind person who had a really good rapport with his students, Bella didn't want to give him any reason to complain.

...

The night of Caroline's party had finally arrived, and unfortunately for Bella she could not muster up enough enthusiasm or excitement at the prospect of going for it. Caroline argued that it was for her, and if she didn't show then it would be a total bust. She then unleashed her special weapon of such pouting and eye fluttering's that Bella finally caved in after a few minutes.

"Fine, but I'm only staying for an hour max!" She exclaimed as Caroline grabbed her hand and dragged her all the way out of the house toward her car. She then signaled for Bella to get it before she pulled out her phone and texted Stefan that they were on their way over. Caroline had already set up the entire party arrangements and all that was left to do was wait for the partygoers to arrive.

A prospect that Bella was dreading immensely. Everyone was already present in the living room when they walked in. Talking animatedly and moving about precious furniture out of harm's way. Bonnie and Jeremy were laying out the snacks while Matt and Tyler were overseeing the drinks. A job that they took too seriously for Bella's liking. The only person that looked out of place in the current cheerful atmosphere was Elena, who sat in an armchair with her arms firmly crossed and a deep scowl on her face. Caroline ignored her friend completely, and headed over toward the boys.

"Where's Stefan?" Bella inquired as she glanced around the living room. She was impressed with the simple yet sophisticated decorations that adorned the room, and she felt a slight pang of hurt as an image of a pixie-like face passed through her mind. She brushed off the feeling and settled down into one of the plush couches that she had come to love.

"He had a call. Apparently Damon is already on his way home. He will be here later tonight." Bonnie answered Bella's question casually as she swatted away Jeremy's hand that was inching closer toward a plate of mini sandwiches.

Damon.

So that was the name of Stefan's elusive brother. Bella had heard all about him from the others. He was well into his twenties, stayed in Mystic Falls to look after the family property and his younger brother. After a whirlwind tour of traveling around the country, and was good friends with Liz Forbes. He was even a member of the City's Council and it was because of the recent animal attacks that he had left town on some mission for research. Apparently he was very good at sleuthing and digging out information and Bella hoped that he would come back with some tangible proof or explanation that would explain the horrendous killings that had been going on so far. From the state the Charlie was in, they were no closer to finding anything new to crack this case.

But Bella felt a tingle travel up her spine as she heard his name for the first time. It both shocked and thrilled her at the same time and she could not understand why she would react this way to a simple name. Her mind flashed back to one of her dreams and she briefly remembered Caroline almost mentioning the name of her companion. It started with a D, and that was all she knew. Could it be? She quickly realized how ridiculous her thoughts had become and shook her head to clear out her mind.

She needed to be level headed for tonight. She could not afford to be distracted by anything. Bella had promised Caroline that she would stay at least an hour and she intended to keep her promise. She was broken out of her musings by Caroline snapping her fingers in front of her face to gain her attention.

"Hello, earth to Bella Swan. What has got you thinking so hard huh?" She asked as she flopped unceremoniously besides her.

"Nothing, just random thoughts." She answered back softly.

Caroline sighed and stood up, pulling Bella up with her ignoring her protests. "We need to get ready for the party Bella."

Bella glanced at the jeans and shirt that she had put on just before they left. There was absolutely nothing wrong with what she wearing and this wasn't even what she normally wore back in Forks. She had uncovered a huge box of all her clothing from her days in Arizona and she was finally putting them to good use. She had then packed all her Forks clothes back into the box and sealed it without a second thought. She opened her mouth to argue with Caroline, when Bonnie stepped in.

"I think she means just freshening up Bella, you look just fine."

Bella conceded and allowed Caroline to drag her all the way upstairs to the spare bedroom in the Salvatore house that she had claimed for herself. She wanted to ask about the room, but the question died on her lips as soon as Caroline seated her in front of the vanity table. It turns out she only wanted Bella's opinion on her party outfit after all.

...

The party was in full swing when Bella finally entered the living room area. She had a mini panic attack before and proceeded to lock herself away in the bathroom until Stefan came to look for her. He then sat on the opposite side of the door, talking about aimless things in order to calm her down. When she finally had her breathing under control, she opened the door and flew straight into a surprised Stefan's arms.

"Thank you." She mumbled against his chest.

Stefan returned the embrace with a gentle squeeze. There were no words needed and she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't mention this incident to anyone. She parted from him with a slight blush on her cheeks and together they made their way downstairs before Caroline could come hunting for them.

Throughout the evening she met many new and familiar looking faces from school. They each gave her a friendly greeting and nod before turning their attention back toward the party. What surprised her the most was that Mr. Saltzman was there in attendance as well.

"I'm a chaperone." He smirked at her as he saw her questioning glance.

"Besides Damon would kill me if anything happened to his bourbon collection while he was away."

From the shocked look on her face he realized that she did not know about his unique friendship with Damon and the other teenagers. He quickly filled her in on the basics. Before telling her that should she need anything he was always available.

"Thank you Mr. Saltzman." Bella said as she blushed at his unnatural kindness and friendly demeanor.

"Please call me Alaric. I'm only Mr. Saltzman in school." He grinned and waved her goodbye as Tyler caught his attention from across the room.

Bella then proceeded to walk around just smiling and nodding at everyone that passed her before stopping as something in the front hall caught her eye. It was Stefan and he looked to be in an argument with a blond haired man that stood beside him. Realizing that she had never seen Stefan with such an expression on his face before, she made her way over toward him.

"Stefan, is everything all right?" She asked hesitantly as she stopped next to him. He looked at her with wide eyes before glancing at his companion and frowning.

"Yeah all fine Bella. I was just explaining to one of Damon's friend that he was not yet back."

Bella finally tore her eyes away from Stefan's unnatural expression and faced the blond man across from her. Her breath caught in her throat as she glanced at a familiar face of striking blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked exactly as he did in her dreams, but then that shouldn't surprise her as Caroline turned out to be just the same. What was weird was that suddenly every person she had ever dreamt about was either becoming her best friend or was standing in front of her in all his handsome glory.

Her eyes met his and she could see the underlying curiosity of her presence there, but she also saw a quick flicker of some other emotions flash across his eyes before he quickly hid it behind his curious gaze. To say that Klaus was surprised would be the understatement of the century. Here he was in the Salvatore house asking Stefan to confirm some rumors that he had heard, when they were interrupted by a face he never thought he would ever see again. She looked the same as she did all those years ago. Same pale features, long brown curls, and a slim figure. But it was the eyes that were so hauntingly different that allowed him to hold his composure.

They were a deep chocolate brown, beautiful yet so different from the familiar hazel eyes that he could remember. Those hazel eyes held nothing but compassion and familiarity in them. These new eyes now held nothing but astonishment and questions. He heard her heart beat flutter as she took in the sight of him, and he saw the way her forehead crinkled just as hers did when she couldn't figure out something. He noticed Stefan staring at him strangely and he bit back a harsh retort before turning his attention to the girl in front of him.

"Good evening love, my name is Klaus Mikaelson. And you are?" He said smoothly as he extended his right hand forward toward her.

She glanced at his hand for a second before reaching out and placing her smaller hand into his. He frowned slightly as the action felt so similar to one that he had done many a times before in the past.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." She said softly as she removed her hand from his.

Swan. His own breath hitched slightly when he heard her name. This could not simply be a coincidence. She could not look like her and share the same name without having a connection. Memories from a previous life came rushing forward and he closed his eyes briefly to stop the onslaught of emotions that he knew came with it. Now was not the time for this. There had to be other elements at play here. He glanced at her neck and noticed with short relief that she still wasn't wearing the necklace.

He schooled his features and his lips turned into his usual trademark smirk. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Swan. I look forward to many more pleasurable meetings. It is unfortunate that we couldn't meet earlier, my family and I were in New Orleans for a family reunion."

Klaus shifted his gaze toward Stefan and nodded. "Tell Damon I dropped by." He turned and was out the door as swiftly and quickly as possible. He ran a frustrated hand through his curls as he pulled out of the driveway.

The only thought on his mind was,. _How do explain this to Elijah and Rebekah.' _

...

Damon pulled up into the driveway of the boarding house just as the crowd of boisterous teenagers were leaving. They clearly looked as though they had a good time, and knowing that it was Caroline that organized this party. It was bound to be something. He parked in the garage and relaxed further into his seat as the smell and sight of being back home comforted him.

He would never admit it out loud to anyone, but Mystic Falls was more home to him than any other place he had ever been to. Even when he was away all those years ago there was always a constant ache in his chest whenever he thought about his one true home, from which he had been cruelly driven out of.

Damon entered the doorway just in time to see Stefan and Elena standing in the hallway arguing about something in hushed tones. Although that was not the case since Caroline and Tyler kept sneaking sly glances their way, their enhanced hearing having heard every word, and judging from the expressions on their face they did not like the conversation one bit.

He decided to make his presence known, and sauntered over toward the pair before slinging an arm across Stefan's shoulder.

"Hello brother, trouble in paradise?" He smirked as Elena turned her glare toward him.

"You! Why didn't you tell me? I have a right to know what is going on?" She snapped as she stomped her foot down angrily.

Damon rolled his eyes at her childish behavior. He could trust Elena to turn everything into a mini dramatic tantrum, although what it was for this time escaped him completely.

"What are you on about? I just got here."

"Exactly. And you didn't think to tell me all that was going on and why you left. These attacks could all mean something to us and none of you told me about it. Bonnie, Matt, Tyler even Jeremy knew for crying out loud, and I had to hear all about it from Bella Swan." She ground out angrily as her teeth clenched together.

At the mention of Bella Swan's name, Damon's attention peaked and he suddenly stood straighter. His eyes roamed around the living room in front of him searching for the unknown face in a group of familiar faces.

He spotted her standing near the fireplace talking to Jeremy and Matt. Her back faced him but from what he could see of her she looked tiny in comparison to the other girls' stature. Suddenly the unfamiliar feeling that he had all week returned to him, and he barely realized that he had walked away from Stefan and Elena until he was standing right behind her.

Bella could feel the presence of someone behind her. She could feel their eyes burning into her back as they stood silently behind her. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around. Unable to ignore the intense feeling that was building up inside of her.

And for the second time that night Bella momentarily lost her ability to breath.

There standing before her was the man that haunted her every dream since the very first day.

Her chest tightened as she took in his appearance, drinking in his every feature and committing it to memory to analyze it from the perfect figure in her dreams. But she didn't need to, for she knew his every expression that she had ever seen and her heart gave a jolt as she realized that he was indeed her Savior. Her breathing hitched as she finally glanced into his eyes and she could feel herself going weak in the knees from the intensity of his gaze that was directed at her. That tingling feeling that she had experienced when she first heard his name suddenly hit her again at full force sending shivers up her spine.

She finally knew his name. Damon.

Damon stared at the young girl in front of him in shock as a tornado of emotions passed through him. Unaware that Bella was going through the exact same thing at the moment. Standing in front of him was not the Isabella Swan that Caroline had told him about. She wasn't even the one that Jonathan had prophesied about. But rather she was the girl with the chocolate brown eyes and angelic face that entered his dreams the other night.

He had a sudden urge to reach out and gather her small figure in his arms, but he shook those thoughts away as he put forward a hand just as Klaus did earlier.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Damon." He said softly as he looked at her expectantly.

After a few seconds Bella finally placed a trembling hand into his.

"I'm Isabella Swan." Was all she said when a sensation much greater than she had ever felt passed through her hand. Her eyes snapped upwards to meet Damon's own shocked expression and she knew he had felt it as well. Before either of them could move, Bella felt her vision blurring and her legs give out from underneath her.

Damon cradled her protectively in his arms before she could hit the ground. All his thoughts revolving around the now unconscious brunette in his arms.

Something had occurred when their hands met, and judging from the stunned and confused faces of the others in the room, no one understood what was going on.


	10. Reassurances

**Chapter 10: Reassurances**

Klaus Mikaelson feared no one.

For there was no one around him. Friend or foe that could dare do anything to him without getting their comeuppance in return. He was immortal, the king of the supernatural. A hybrid whose bite was just as bad, if not worse than his bark. There were stories about his vengeance and ruthlessness. No one dared to double cross him in fear of their hearts being ripped apart from their chests. Stories of how inhumane the original hybrid had become in his quest to break the curse that kept him from becoming the true supernatural being that he was.

Vengeance had always been on his mind ever since the day he found out that not only had his mother turned him and his siblings into supernatural monsters for eternity. But that he was also a werewolf and a bastard son to his family. He was the product of a creature that had gotten his sweet innocent Henrik killed. His father hated him for it. Mikael had always known that Klaus was different and that was why he treated him with such hatred and disregard.

Klaus could handle it. He always did, because it kept his younger siblings away from the abusing hands of his father. If he could save and protect his brothers and sister, then he would gladly step into the raging fire for them.

Klaus would never have abandoned them. Always and forever, family above all.

Then his true heritage was revealed and family ties were divided. Elijah was the first one who unknowingly turned his back on him and that betrayal stung deeper than any wound that had ever been inflicted upon him. The look in Elijah's eyes as he held Klaus down while Mikael chained him was one that would haunt Klaus for eternity.

His brother had been scared of him. Not for him.

Ever since that day, Klaus Mikaelson built iron walls around his heart, his soul and even his conscious. He flipped the switch on his emotions and tuned out the world. His change of character was so drastic that he was barely recognizable as the Niklaus Mikaelson that his siblings once loved. He wasn't even a shadow.

He was a monster and he had embraced it with every fibre in his body. Once he learned that Esther had bound his werewolf self to a moonstone he set out to destroy it. Leaving nothing but blood and horror in his wake. His siblings didn't understand. They assumed that it was all for power and revenge.

Only Klaus knew what it felt like to have your identity stripped away from you. The werewolf had become a part of him, and while he handled transitioning into a vampire with perfect ease. The nights where he howled and cried out in agony to the full moon were the only times where Klaus wished that he had been born a true Mikaelson like his siblings.

He never trusted anymore, except for his dear sweet sister Rebekah who he loved and cherished above all. She hated this life more than any of them, but she despised Esther more for depriving her the chance to lead a happy life filled with a home, husband and most heartbreakingly of all, children. Rebekah's one true wish ever since she was a young girl. She was the only one who stood beside Klaus in those early years, but even she had enough after a certain time and left him. His abused heart could no longer handle rejection any further.

He daggered Finn first, then Kol, but could not bring himself to do it to either of his closest siblings. Even though Elijah and Rebekah judged him and had strained their family ties over the decades he still cared for them in a way that he did not fully understand. He wanted Rebekah to experience the world and the treasures that it held and he wanted Elijah by his side as he searched the lands for his cure.

In the end they still found and sought comfort in each other knowing that after everything around them was constantly changing. They still had each other even if they didn't always see eye to eye.

Rebekah and Elijah surprisingly stayed with Klaus for many more years than he had initially imagined, and he suddenly found himself dependent on their company. It confused him because after all that he had been through, he felt as if he didn't have any emotions anymore. That even if he did, he wouldn't be able to recognize it because of the type of person that he had become.

Then one person came along and changed everything that he had ever known. She turned their world upside down and always challenged their beliefs and thoughts. She brought a certain warm light into their otherwise cold existence and lit tiny flames of humanity in all three of the siblings that they were sure they had even forgotten existed within them. She taught them how to smile and how to be a family once more. But more importantly she taught Klaus the true meaning of what love and family should be like.

Slowly his iron walls were crumbling, until fate decided that the Mikaelson's weren't worthy of these treasures. So she was snatched away from them so suddenly and brutally that even Elijah could not bear it anymore.

Now he was currently driving back to the Manor where Elijah and Rebekah were waiting for him on news about his visit to New Orleans. He let out a frustrated growl as he got closer. How was he supposed to tell them about this latest development? He could barely believe it himself even though she stood right in front of him.

He put on a determined expression as he exited the car and headed toward the entrance of his home.

Klaus Mikaelson feared no one. Except maybe his siblings.

…..

Damon stared intently at Isabella's pale face as Caroline placed a cool towel on her forehead. His eyes traced each line and feature on her face, unconsciously etching it into his memory. What had caused her to have such a reaction from a mere handshake? Damon didn't know. But mentally added it to the ever-growing pile of questions surrounding the mystery that is Isabella Swan. As Caroline gently brushed the hair away from Isabella's face, he thought back to the incident that happened only minutes ago.

One minute he was shaking her hand, and then suddenly she was unconscious in his arms. All he knew was in those few seconds something had happened when they touched each other. It was both electrifying and scary at the same time and Damon didn't know what to think of it. Besides his attention was occupied by the currently unconscious brunette in his arms.

He hoisted her up into his arms and ran upstairs to his room and placed her gently down onto his bed before anyone could even register what had happened.

He was broken out of his musings by someone calling his name. Caroline was standing next to him, tugging him out of the room by his arm. They exited into the hallway oblivious to the strange looks that the others were throwing at them. Caroline walked to her room in silence and Damon followed behind her, lost in his own thoughts. As soon as she shut the door behind her, Caroline whirled around to face Damon.

"What just happened out there?" She whispered, her voice breaking towards the end. Damon could hear her try to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow. He hadn't realized that she was already crying. Her mascara was smudged and her eyes and nose were red and blotchy from crying.

Damon let out a frustrated breath as he ran his fingers through his hair in a calming manner. He sat down on the edge of Caroline's bed and after a few tense moments of silence he muttered, "I don't know Caroline. I honestly have no idea what just happened?"

Caroline suddenly whimpered and Damon felt his heart twist at the sound. They were not yet the best of friends, but they were slowly beginning to mend their fractured relationship.

The phone call a few nights ago proved that. So when Damon looked at Caroline and beckoned her over to sit next to him she didn't hesitate, rather she threw herself at him and buried her head into his shoulder as she finally let lose the tears that she was struggling to hold back.

Damon held her tight in his embrace as she cried, he didn't say or do anything as she cried her heart out for everything that happened so far. For everything that will happen and for the unspoken yet dangerous fate that now awaits her new best friend, who Damon is sure holds a higher regard in Caroline's life now than Elena ever did.

Damon felt himself getting apprehensive at the thought of what now falls on Isabella's shoulders. The burden of stopping a supernatural war that currently, she has no idea of. She is to be their warrior and savior but every time he thinks about it now, all he sees is her pale face and fragile stature. She looked breakable.

Damon prayed to all the Gods and high powers above to spare her life from such a fate. The pain and devastation that it will cause will break her spirit and soul. Just like the supernatural does to everyone that it touches, good or bad. It corrupts them and turns them into their own personal demon that they have to live with.

Damon would know, he looks into the mirror every day and feels disgusted and ashamed of what he has done all these years. Be it the necessary evil that took over his mind and made him into a monster or the innate need to survive at all costs. A man that once joined the army in order to serve and protect his people, preserve life and goodness, had turned into an inhumane killing machine with no sense of remorse.

Damon shook his head to clear away the thoughts and images that he knew were coming up. He looked down at the blonde that was resting against him. She had finally stopped crying and had tired herself out in the process. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even, but Damon could hear the uneasy and fast beating of her heart.

He gently shook her awake. "Caroline. Caroline. We need to go back, the others might think something happened, or worse that I killed you and dumped you in the shoe closet." Damon said lightly as Caroline peeled her eyes open. She blinked a few times and smiled slightly at Damon as she finally got her bearings straight.

"Thank you Damon. I know this isn't really your thing, but you're the only person right now who understands exactly what I'm feeling. I'm pretty sure this was the most uncomfortable situation I have ever put you in and for that I am really sorry." Caroline mumbled as she played around with the daylight ring on her finger.

Damon frowned as he suddenly realized that this person in front of him was not the Caroline that he knew, or tolerated for that matter in the past. That Caroline was bubbly and joyful and alive, and this Caroline sitting next to him was the total opposite of that, and Damon hated it. He hated that yet again some kind of supernatural problem, that was probably not theirs to deal within the first place came barreling into their lives. Each time it took away a piece of every person that it affected leaving them with nothing but grief and regret.

Damon nudged Caroline's shoulder playfully and he shot her one of his trademark smirks as she glared at him. "You don't have to apologize for that, Blondie. It was nothing. Besides isn't that what friends do for each other? You know, give them a shoulder to cry on? I literally gave you mine."

Caroline gaped at him for a few seconds in complete shock before she regained her composure and timidly asked him. "Are we really friends Damon?" She asked with such sincerity that Damon was taken aback at the pure emotion in her voice.

Damon swallowed back the burning emotion in his throat and gave her a small smile as he nodded his head and pulled her into a hug. "Yes, we are. You and I, we're in this together."

Caroline's answering smile was enough to reassure him that he did the right thing. It was never too late to fix things up between them, and this situation had just pulled them together a lot faster.

"C'mon, it's time to really head out. Besides I wouldn't have thought that you would have left Isabella alone in there." Damon said as he stretched out his muscles and headed towards the door, Caroline following him.

"Oh, Bonnie is looking after her. She and Bella have also grown a lot closer ever since she got back from visiting her mom. I think she can also feel the distance that Elena is putting between all of us. Like me she doesn't like it but isn't saying anything. I can tell it's eating her up more than it did me.

I mean, Bonnie and Elena were much closer than Elena and I. To be honest I wasn't much of a friend to either of them before I was turned into a vampire. That sort of just happened afterwards I guess." Caroline said as she shrugged her shoulders and headed towards Damon's bedroom.

…..

They entered the bedroom together to find the situation exactly as it had been when they left. Bonnie was in the process of changing the cloths on Isabella's forehead, while Stefan removed her shoes and placed a light blanket over her. Tyler was on the phone with Chief Swan, who Damon had yet to meet. He was interested in meeting the father of the potential savior of the world, and wondered what he would be like, but he saved his musings for later as Caroline motioned to Tyler for the phone, and he wordlessly handed it to her with a curious expression on his face.

"Hi Charlie, how are you?" Caroline asked cheerfully with a fake expression of happiness on her face. To anybody else it would seem as though she looked and sounded genuinely happy, but Damon knew she was one hundred percent faking it.

"Caroline, I'm good. How is the party going? I would have come by to check it out but your mother assured me that everything going on there was totally legal and that you would never host the kind of parties that the teens in Forks do." Charlie said, his voice full of amusement and curiosity.

Damon could see his point. As he was once the head of a police department he would have definitely seen and heard every weird and creepy party that there was. He would most definitely not want his daughter or her friends to be involved in any such gatherings.

Caroline laughed and sweetly said. "Charlie, would I ever do something like that. I'll have you know I have class and a reputation to uphold. I would never do such things!"

Charlie laughed loudly and Damon didn't even need his super senses or vampiric knowledge and abilities to know that Caroline had Charlie securely wrapped around her little finger.

"How's Bells? Is she still holding a grudge for being forced to go to the party?" Charlie asked once his laughter died down.

Caroline tensed up at his words but she didn't let it show. "Of course not Charlie. Please. I can convince anyone to have a good time. She's with Bonnie now. I just called to let you know that we all crashing here at the boarding house tonight, so Bella will see you tomorrow."

The group tensed as they all waited for Charlie's reply. He could either agree or worse, agree and then ask to speak to Bella. Either way Caroline went all in and there was no way she could back out of it now.

"Yeah sure that's okay with me. As long as you guys are all safe. Call me if you need anything will you?" Charlie said, as Caroline and the rest of the room inhabitants let out a relieved breathe, the tension in the room disappearing a little now that Charlie was properly handled.

"Sure thing Charlie, bye got to go." Caroline rushed out, and quickly cut the call before Charlie could say or ask anything else.

"Well, at least Charlie is out of the way. I'm sorry Tyler, but if you were doing the talking, he would have asked way more questions than normal you know that." Caroline said as she handed him back his cell-phone and made her way over to the other side of Bella.

Tyler nodded in acceptance, and then headed over to stand by the window. He leaned up against it then turned towards Bella with a frown on his face. Damon could sense the questions that were running through his mind, but he decided to remain quite for now. The less he spoke at the moment, the better it was for everyone, Isabella included. At least until he figured out what the hell was going on and how they all fitted into this mess. As he glanced at Caroline's tense expression that mirrored his own he cemented his decision- the less everyone knew for now, the better.

Ultimately the shit was eventually going to hit the fan.

….

The antique hand painted vase that belonged to one of Klaus's more appreciated and admired art collections smashed to pieces as it hit the wall behind him. He ducked his head at the last second and just narrowly missed being decked in the head by a vase from his currently maniacal sister.

"Rebekah please! Would you stop throwing about my possessions as though they are mere items and just listen to me." Klaus shouted as he moved to try and restrain Rebekah from breaking any more of his valuable art collectibles. She had already smashed the vase, a mirror, two plates, and a candle holder and she was now currently stomping her way towards the piano.

Klaus had finally had enough and within seconds he had Rebekah pinned up against the wall as he bared his teeth and growled lowly and menacingly, "If you so much as move a muscle, I swear to the powers above that I will dagger you and put you back in that coffin for another ninety years sister. Do not test my patience any more than you have already done."

Rebekah bared her fangs at Klaus for a few seconds, before she suddenly retracted them and slumped forward against her brother. Klaus sensed the sudden change in her and gently carried Rebekah over to the couch where he settled her down. She was crying. He kneeled down in front of her until they were eye level and Klaus clasped Rebekah's small hands within his. He could see the conflicting emotions swimming in her eyes- relief, acceptance, denial, betrayal – and the last one stung Klaus the most. This wasn't a matter on which he was going to lie or trick his siblings about. It was a matter that meant too much to any of them. They hardly spoke about it. When they did it was full of nostalgia and heartache, of could be's and what ifs?

"Rebekah love, look at me. Look into my eyes and tell me if you think I am lying about this? Something as serious and life changing as this. I may be ruthless and cruel and a downright bastard to others and to you and Elijah as well. But I swear on little Henrik that this isn't some scheme that I have created in order to deceive you." Klaus said earnestly as he held Rebekah's hand up to his face, and gently kissed her knuckles as he would do when she was little.

Rebekah wiped her tears and finally looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. She took in a deep breath before shakily whispering, "How do we know you are really telling the truth Niklaus? What if it's not her, but someone else?"

Klaus took a deep breath and leveled Rebekah with a look that said he was willing to do anything to make sure that she knows he isn't lying. "We'll go see her. She's at the boarding house, but Rebekah, I don't know what kind of game fate is playing with us at this very moment, for she looks exactly like her, except for the eyes."

Elijah, who was standing frozen near the fireplace ever since Klaus broke the news of Isabella Swan suddenly turned and looked towards his brother. He had a faraway look in his eyes that told Klaus exactly who and what he was thinking about.

"What about her eyes?"

Klaus looked Elijah straight in the eyes as he answered, knowing that it will shatter the faint glimmer of hope that Klaus had seen in Elijah's eyes. Even if Rebekah might not understand it. He knew Elijah would, and as much as he hated bringing this sort of devastating news to brother. He knew it had to be done before they reached the boarding house.

"Her eyes are brown Elijah, not hazel."

Elijah closed his eyes and turned around to rest his head on the mantelpiece. Klaus could see his shoulders heaving slightly. He did not dare go forward. If there was one thing Elijah Mikaelson hated, it was people seeing him weak and vulnerable. He preferred to grieve in private behind closed doors, where not even his siblings could see him.

She had taught them that showing emotions was a good thing, it showed that you still had the capacity to love and feel. Even if you were unwillingly turned into a supernatural monster. But ever since she had left them, they were slowly going back to being the monsters that they once were. Decades and centuries apart had truly showed them how fractured, twisted and broken they really were. A family that once stood together, full of love and happiness was now completely destroyed and divided by anger, power and vengeance.

Klaus moved to stand behind Elijah as Rebekah slowly made her way to his side. She clung to both her brothers and she pulled them both into a tight embrace. The familiarity of a hug felt unnatural to Klaus, he had never hugged anyone in so long that he forgot how safe and comforting it was to be enveloped into the warmth and care of another. He pulled Rebekah tighter into his side as Elijah grasped his shoulder firmly.

They would get through this, they always did. They weren't called the Original Family for nothing. Whatever fate had dished out to them, they would serve it back with twice the fighting power. Things were finally coming right for them after a very long time. Nothing and no one was going to ruin it for them. They were tired of running and chasing and this was going to be the last time someone dared to mess with them.

…..

"What exactly did you say happened again?" Stefan asked as he stared at Damon in utter disbelief.

Damon bared his fangs at Stefan in frustration and made to move towards him just to punch his annoying face. Caroline's hand on his arm stopped him. She shook her head at him silently pleading with her eyes to find a way to wake Isabella up. It was now over an hour that she had fallen unconscious and they were beginning to worry about when she wake. Her body temperature was rising and she had broken out into a sweat. Damon didn't know what was happening to her, and for some reason that scared him more than anything else that he had learned in the past week.

From the moment Damon had met Isabella Swan he had felt this intense feeling of protectiveness and a hint of something else underneath it all towards her. He didn't know where these sudden emotions came from, and he wasn't about to question them now. He could not seem to leave the room and Isabella's bedside ever since he and Caroline had returned.

Damon took a long and steady breath before answering. "As I've already told you the past three times I don't know, but since your brain is completely useless as always and is refusing to function for Lord knows why, I will explain it to you one last time only."

"Okay then. I promise this is the last time you will have to answer Damon." Stefan replied in his calm and collected voice.

Damon snorted. "I wasn't waiting for your approval bambi. I'm trying to think of a way to explain it to you so that your dense brain can finally process what I'm trying to tell you. For crying out loud, even Tyler and Matt understood it the first time round."

Stefan glared at Damon but didn't dare say anything else in case Damon decided to cause bodily harm to him.

"I introduced myself to Isabella and we shook hands, then all of sudden she's lying in my arms unconscious and you know the rest after that."

Damon muttered as he stood behind Caroline, who was holding one of Isabella's hands in her as Bonnie held the other.

"Where is Elena by the way?" Damon muttered as he scanned the faces in the room. The usual gang was present besides Elena and Alaric, the latter who had left half way through the party because he had papers to grade.

"She's cleaning up the mess downstairs." Jeremy answered.

"I offered to help but she refused saying she needed some time to herself or something like that."

Damon's hands clenched at his sides in anger. He had heard all about Elena's behavior towards Isabella and Caroline and he didn't like it one bit. Her behavior and personality had hit a total three-hundred and sixty turn since before the attacks started. He refused to think about Elena now though. As Isabella was currently his most important priority at the moment.

Before Damon or anyone else could say anything further on the matter, there was the sound of the doorbell ringing. Tyler cursed aloud as they heard the distinct voices of the three Originals currently downstairs in their living room.

…

"Look I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about here okay, it seems there's a trend going around where everyone has decided that its time to keep information from me." Elena shouted angrily as she stood in front of Klaus.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he stared down at Elena. "Look all we came to do was see Ms. Swan, and I am currently in no mood for any of your teenage temper tantrums right now, Elena. So I will only ask again once. Where. Is. She?"

"She's upstairs in my bedroom."

Klaus looked behind Elena to see Damon standing at the bottom of the steps, one arm pointing upwards while the other beckoned them forward. Elijah and Rebekah exchanged a glance with Klaus before Rebekah ran forward and was abruptly stopped by Damon's arm around her waist. "What the hell Salvatore, let me go." She snarled.

Damon tightened is hold onto Rebekah as he stared down at her appearance. She looked just as bad, if not worse than Caroline and that was saying something about both the blonde's immaculate state of dressing.

"Before I let you see her, there's something very important that we need to discuss as it relates to her. Now." Damon spoke softly with a hint of urgency in his voice so that Elena wouldn't know, but the three vampires did and they exchanged significant glances before Klaus nodded and motioned for Damon to lead the way.

"Elena, Stefan is asking for you upstairs if you wouldn't mind. I know you aren't fond of Isabella, but he needs you to be there to show some support." He snapped harshly as he disappeared from view leaving a gaping Elena staring at the spot that he had been in only seconds ago. Damon closed the door of Caroline's bedroom and turned to face the three originals that were standing as still as statues in the middle of the room.

Klaus, Damon had noticed looked the most put together from the three of them. Elijah's suit and shirt were crumpled and his tie was missing, but it was Rebekah's appearance that unnerved him the most. She looked exactly like Caroline did, smudged makeup and blotchy red eyes.

"How do you know Isabella Swan, Klaus? Stefan told me of your encounter with her earlier."

Klaus swallowed thickly before answering, "She reminded me of someone that we knew a long time ago. Someone who was very close to us."

"Did something happen when you made contact with her earlier?" Damon questioned unable to hide the urgency and curiosity in his voice any longer.

Klaus studied Damon intently for a few minutes before he shook his head in the negative. His curiosity was now peaked and he wondered why Damon was acting so strange.

Elijah voiced his questions for him. "What is the matter Mr Salvatore?" Before Damon could answer there was a soft knock on the door before it opened and Caroline walked in. Klaus's eyes immediately caught the disheveled state that she was. He wanted to hold her in his arms and shield her from whatever it was that was causing her such sadness and worry, but before he could even move a muscle she turned towards Damon.

"I thought you might want someone here when you tell them." Was all she said before she gave him a reassuring smile and moved to stand next to him. Damon nodded before he turned back to face the other occupants in the room.

Klaus was confused. As far as he had known, Damon and Caroline were not friends, they just merely tolerated each other for the sake of their friends. Had something changed between their dynamics in the time that he had been gone?

No, Caroline would never be anything more than friends or acquaintances with Damon Salvatore. He chastised himself for even thinking about such a trivial thing when they were here for a totally different matter, one that was more important to try and figure out.

"When Isabella Swan and I met for the first time tonight, something strange happened. As soon as we shook hands with each other, she collapsed and hasn't yet woken since." Damon rushed out as he stared at the cracks in the floorboard below him.

"What do you mean she collapsed?" Rebekah snapped out.

Caroline spoke up, "That's exactly what happened. This was almost two hours ago. There hasn't been any change in her condition."

"There's something else though that needs to be discussed, but that has to be done with everyone present. I believe it affects us all." Damon said flatly as Caroline opened the door to lead them all to his bedroom.

Klaus and Elijah exchanged worried glances and Damon couldn't help but feel much more worse than he already did. Not only was he unbearable at times, but he was now also the bearer of news that is potentially life changing to all of them present.

"_Great" Damon thought._

"_This was not how I expected my first night back home to be like." _

….

As soon as Rebekah laid her eyes upon Bella's still body, her legs seemed to turn into jelly. If it were not for the fact that Elijah was standing next to her and had caught her when she had stumbled, she would have collapsed onto the cold hard floorboard of Damon Salvatore's bedroom.

She looked just like her. Marie Swan. From her facial features to her body structure, she looked and seemed as though she was the Marie Swan of Rebekah's past life. She just wished that she would open her eyes. Then that little bubble of hope inside her would be crushed as soon as she did. Both Damon and Klaus had told her that this was definitely not Marie Swan, but more her doppelganger to be exact. It hurt Rebekah to know that even now, after all the time that had passed, her beloved friend was still suffering and paying the price for what she did all those centuries ago.

She looked so peaceful in this state, that were it not for the difference in the type of clothing worn, Rebekah would have sworn that her best friend was just sleeping after doing all the day's work that she needed to accomplish. Oh, how she wished she was back in that time. Where happiness and laughter and dare she say it, love flourished in the house of the three Mikaelson siblings and their uniquely special guest who had wormed her way into their dead hearts and souls. Soft footsteps behind her alerted Rebekah of Elijah's presence and she silently moved out of the way so that he could see the truth that Klaus was speaking of for himself.

If it pained Rebekah to see a familiar face like this, then Elijah was currently waging an internal battle with himself over whether to step forward or not. There was a point in his life where he once had everything that his once human heart desired, and she came in the lively form of the now unconscious girl in front of him.

Unlike Rebekah he didn't go any further into the room, for his vampire sight at once locked onto her frail form and hungrily traced over it from head to toe. The broken sigh that he let out afterwards was enough of a sign to his siblings to know that this girl in front of them was not Marie Swan, but was her doppelganger of sorts.

As if having a doppelganger of Katerina Petrova was not enough, they now had a direct descendant of one of the more powerful witch clans amongst them. It seemed that life in Mystic Falls was never easy or was it for the faint of heart.

….

Damon stood in one corner of the room with Caroline and Stefan at his side. Something about the presence of the Original siblings made him feel even more on the edge than he already was. As if their problems weren't big enough already, having Klaus and his siblings in the mix was just one big giant recipe for disaster.

If anything tempers and tantrums were bound to fly, and between Klaus and Damon following the lead was going to prove an even bigger problem. But it seemed that throughout all of this, it is Isabella Swan that is bringing them together. Maybe it's a sign from those on the Other Side that they needed to finally bury their issues and differences with each other in order to work for the greater good of Mystic Falls.

But there was something about the way that Elijah Mikaelson looked at Isabella Swan that made the insides of Damon's stomach curl. It was a look that he knew and recognized, for he had seen it countless of times upon Stefan's face whenever Elena was around, and he knew it was one that he had also worn many centuries ago whenever he was in the presence of one Katherine Pierce.

He brushed those feelings aside as he stepped forward, but before he could even speak about the urgent matter at hand, there was a sharp intake of breath from the bed beside him.

Caroline and Bonnie rushed forward to Isabella's side as she finally showed motions of waking up. But strange things started to happen as the lights began to flicker on and off and a sudden and biting chill had enveloped the room. Both the girls stepped back as Isabella was suddenly shrouded in a swirl of mist and light. As suddenly as it appeared, it vanished and the room returned to its normal state.

Before anyone could even move a muscle, Isabella slowly opened her eyes and examined the room around her. She lifted her hands up in front of her and examined her fingers as though she was seeing them for the first time. If Damon thought her actions to be odd, then he didn't at all mention it. Rather he kept studying her discreetly in order to assess what the hell had just happened.

Isabella suddenly sat up and gazed around at the occupants of the room blankly as if she did not recognize any of them. Her gaze finally settled on a lone figure at the back of the room and her facial expressions gave way to familiar recognition. She moved off the bed and made her way across the room, bypassing all the confused faces around her.

She stopped in front of him, and said, "Hello Elijah, it's good to finally see you again."

Damon suddenly understood exactly what had happened a few minutes ago. For standing in front of them in Isabella Swan's body, was none other than Marie Swan.


	11. Marie

**Chapter 11: Marie**

Damon could feel the air stilling around him as the entire room seemed to have collectively held their breath as soon as 'Isabella' spoke.

Elijah was the first one to break the unnatural silence as he murmured a name so softly that even Damon did not hear it at first.

"Marie"

Marie Swan smiled warmly at Elijah. She raised a hand and gently cupped his cheek as she moved closer towards the Original. The normally composed Elijah closed his eyes as he melted into her touch as though he had been waiting for it his entire life. The gesture made Damon uncomfortable, and that tightening feeling in his chest that he had experienced earlier was again returning. He inhaled deeply as he tried to control the sudden urge of walking across the room and standing between Elijah and 'Isabella'.

"Elijah Mikaelson, centuries later and you still dress like a true born gentleman." Marie teased lightly.

Elijah gave a teary chuckle as he stared into the hazel eyes that he had so dearly missed, eyes that continued to plague his dreams and nightmares centuries later. Marie wiped away the stray tear as she smiled sadly at Elijah. As she turned away from him, Elijah moved forward as though to stop her from going when he suddenly stilled, coming to the realisation that she was not the Marie Swan of his time.

Marie moved towards Rebekah and the blonde could only stare in disbelief as she came closer. Finally having held back enough, Rebekah launched herself at Marie and the two embraced each other tightly, Rebekah looking as though she would never let go.

Since Caroline was standing next to him, Damon had noticed her shoulders tense slightly as Rebekah and Marie embraced. He realised that she was scared that she had suddenly lost her best friend as soon as she got her, and Damon reached out and took her hand in his in a silent gesture of comfort. When Caroline squeezed his hand in return, he released a deep breath as the tightness in his chest disappeared.

Rebekah had finally let go of Marie, and the blonde had a constant stream of tears that wouldn't stop. She held onto Marie tightly even as the brunette soothed her by rubbing small circles on her back.

"Rebekah darling, you have to be the strong and brave woman that I know you are. After all, who is going to keep Niklaus and Elijah in line?"

At hearing his name fall from the brunette's lips, Klaus took a shaky step forward towards the pair. Marie looked up at him with the same affection and kindness that she always held in her eyes for him.

Klaus, Damon noted, was pale and fearful as he moved towards Marie. He kept on clenching and unclenching his fists as though he was unsure of what exactly was going on. He noticed that Elijah had moved behind Klaus as a support for whatever the hybrid was about to face.

Rebekah laughed as she nodded her head and looked towards her once best friend. She sighed as she suddenly remembered the once care free times that they had both spent together.

"I've missed you terribly Ri, you have no idea what has happened to us all these years since you've been gone. We've been torn apart so badly I don't think we can be repaired again. We failed you!" Rebekah cried as she held onto Marie.

Damon had never before experienced this side of the blonde Original that was currently sobbing in front of him, and that unnerved him. He was beginning to see how much Marie Swan had meant to the Originals just from their reactions alone. That was something that terrified him, not that he would ever admit it to anyone, except maybe Caroline who he knew had reached the same conclusion as he did. If Marie Swan was so interconnected in the lives of the Mikaelson siblings, then what would that mean for Isabella Swan once she wakes up?

Damon did not want to think about that right now, but he couldn't help but wonder about the situation that they all would be in. Caroline would undoubtedly be besides Isabella, and Damon had a feeling that he wouldn't go down quietly either. If it involved witches then Bonnie would want to help as well. Sooner or later their entire gang would be in the thick of whatever showdown is happening, and Damon was willing to bet his precious bourbon collection that it most definitely involved the Originals.

"Quiet now Bekah, you have done no such thing. It was the circumstances that lead to everything. I assure you, you are not to blame for anything that has happened to our family. My magic is witness to that."

Rebekah nodded as she smiled at Marie and then to her brothers who had been by her side for most of her vampire years. She moved to stand next to Elijah, and he placed a comforting arm around her shoulder as Marie focused her attention onto the last Mikaelson sibling.

It was surprising to all the occupants in the room that Klaus was suddenly unable to look Marie in the eye. Instead he shuffled about as he glanced at everything around her. Caroline locked eyes with him as he glanced at her briefly before turning away, and she was surprised at the whirlpool of emotions that were swimming in his deep blue eyes – pain, regret, longing. This showed her a completely different side of Klaus that she had never seen before, not even in their moments where it was just the two of them around. It made Caroline want to go up to him and hold him, but before she could act on the idea, Marie did.

She embraced Klaus the same way that she embraced Rebekah, and she held onto him tightly as he finally relaxed enough to return her hug. She felt him embrace her and she smiled as she remembered moments from when they were together. Marie moved out of Klaus's embrace but she cupped his face in both her hands and looked directly into his eyes as she spoke.

"I do not blame you for anything that you have ever done, from the moment I died till today. Every act was justifiable, even if it was the wrong method. I have never, and I will never see you as a monster."

That was the final straw that broke down Klaus's resolve, and he pulled Marie back into a tight hug. Elijah and Rebekah joined the two and the four of them stood together in a tight embrace that seemed to last hours instead of mere minutes.

Surprisingly it was Bonnie that broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry to break up this reunion. I know it obviously means something special to you guys, but can someone please explain what the hell is going on here?"

Marie Swan left the side of the Mikaleson siblings and walked towards the centre of the room, so that she was in full view of the entire group.

"Forgive me, I have been a bit preoccupied and I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Marie Swan."

For the second time tonight, there was utter silence in the room. Damon would have likely made a sarcastic comment about it, had the situation they were currently in not been so serious. Damon observed that her posture and mannerisms mirrored the way that the Mikaelson's held themselves in public, leading him to wonder just how much of influence they had on each other. It was clear to everyone present that Marie Swan had meant a great deal to the Originals.

Caroline was the first to respond. "Where is Bella? What happened to my friend?"

"Don't worry child, Isabella is perfectly safe. She is currently in the land of dreams. That is how she will gain her knowledge and power."

"And what exactly do you mean by that? Please do elaborate. You see we are so confused and utterly frustrated by all this that is going on, and no one seems to be giving us any answers. So if you, whoever you are, that is currently in Caroline's best friend's body, can simplify the matter for us, we would be so eternally grateful to you." Damon snapped harshly, annoyed by the cat and mouse games that they were now playing. Before he could even move forward, he was pinned down by the hybrid who snarled at him viciously.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you mate."

"Niklaus leave him be. He is right. Now is the time for answers, and warnings." Marie said as she walked over to place a reassuring hand on Klaus's shoulder. He glared at Damon before releasing him and moved back into line next to his siblings.

"There is a war coming, and Isabella Swan is your strongest hope of winning it and defeating the evil once and for all. She is a witch from a powerful bloodline, who is still going to come into her power and will need all the help that she can get. She will need allies, and the Bennetts and the Swans have always been loyal to each other." Marie looked at Bonnie as she said this, and Bonnie nodded her head in determination as she silently vowed to be by Bella's side.

"How is she going to get these powers?" Tyler asked from his position in the corner. Damon completely forgot that he was present, as Tyler had blended into the background as soon as Klaus had entered the room.

"The same way all Swan witches receive it. We first gain knowledge through our dreams or visions, and then when the time is right, the ancestors bless our blood with our magic. It can sometimes be a painful process, as the visions take quite a bit of energy from you. But you learn through it. Bella is currently experiencing these visions as we speak. When she awakes, she will have knowledge of the supernatural."

Damon noticed that Marie held Isabella's right wrist as she spoke. Her eyes flickered to Damon for a second before she looked away.

"Hmm, that was strange. There's something she isn't telling us." Damon thought as he watched her strange behaviour.

Marie took in a deep breath before continuing. "Isabella is the first Swan witch in over 7 generations. There is a reason the ancestors have chosen her over countless others."

"It is a great honour to be blessed with Swan magic, but it also attracts even greater danger. There are witches and warlocks out there who have despised the Swan witches because of their unyielding allegiance to the Light. Their duty is to protect the supernatural, and to remove the ones they see fit that will cause destruction to our world and to the humans. It is because of this that they are always allied to the Bennett witches. They have a common goal."

The occupants of the room were all silent as they tried to process just how serious their new situation was.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time left here. I came to you on condition that I could pass on as much information as I could, and see to my unfinished business with my family. The Other Side is waiting for my return. Only Bella will now be able to fill in all the details."

"How did you come over?" Bonnie asked startled. Everyone knew that she had tried countless of times to try and speak to her grandmother. Damon felt a stab of pain and regret, as he remembered that Sheila Bennett had died because of him and his obsession with Katherine Pierce.

"One of my descendants is the keeper of the Other Side. She allowed me to pass through for a while, on condition that she is allowed to help in training Bella with her powers."

"And what makes you think that we will agree for some unknown witch to help Bella. Bonnie is right here and she's more than capable of assisting." Stefan said for the first time that night since Marie had arrived. It was clear on his face that he didn't like this situation one but, but there was nothing that any of them could do to stop it. Especially if a dead witch possessed one of your friends just to personally tell you that you might die soon.

Marie smiled as she noticed the protective edge in Stefan's voice. "Because Damon has already met her, and I am sure that he can vouch for her. After all, she did warn him of what was coming."

Every head swiveled in Damon's direction as he widened his eyes in surprise.

"You mean the witch from the bar? Melinda?"

"Exactly. She is a very skilled witch. It takes quite a bit of power to be the Keeper of the Other Side. And it was her companion that delivered the prophecy about Isabella Swan's destiny."

"Now my time is up, but remember. You all need to work together this time. Not just for your survival, but for Bella Swan's as well. She is our final hope at ending a war that began centuries ago."

Marie turned towards Elijah. "One day we shall meet again."

Marie Swan walked towards the bed and laid down, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Farewell and good luck my friends", before a gust of wind blew through the room. Isabella's body lurched as though her soul was leaving and Damon guessed that it was Marie departing. She soon relaxed and was breathing normally, still unconscious.

"Check her eyes" Rebekah whispered as everyone watched Bella in shock, too afraid to move a muscle.

Damon moved forward slowly, and knelt down besides her. Gently he opened her eye and gave a sigh of relief as he noted the colour brown.

"She's gone." He said as he straightened up and faced them.

"Now what the hell do we do?"


End file.
